


[不二越]与猫妖在一起的七日

by kellyblue



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellyblue/pseuds/kellyblue
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Fuji Shuusuke, 不二越





	1. 【第一日】

与猫妖在一起的七日

CP：不二周助X越前龙马

【第一日】

09:37 A.M.

不二确定自己被跟踪了。  
半路停住脚步回头，跟踪他的家伙倒也不跑，只是疑惑地歪了歪脑袋。一只喜马拉雅长毛猫，瞪着水蓝色铜铃般的眼睛，面上、爪尖和尾巴尖带着褐色，除此之外一身白毛，细长的胡须随着鼻头的抽动一颤一颤。  
他蹲下来，把手里拎的袋子举到猫咪跟前：“想要这个？”  
是姐姐去海边旅游回来带给他的土特产，塞到他手里的时候他满脸苦笑没法拒绝，可小鱼干这种东西自己根本就解决不了啊——  
“拿去吧。”  
他就在那只猫炯炯有神的目光注视下拆掉了包装，拆出一排晒得又干又脆的小鱼，叠在一起整整齐齐，翻起的白肚皮边缘有海滨阳光的金黄。猫咪专心致志啃得满足，他伸手轻轻摸了摸它的后颈。它的皮毛光滑又柔软。  
不二弯起嘴角，忽然想捉弄它一回。  
“一次不可以吃太多，剩下的我带走了，想要的话再来喔。”  
他起身带着剩下的一大包小鱼干离开，留下猫咪沉浸于嘴边的美味。上楼，在楼梯转弯处的窗口向下望，猫咪蹲在路中间摇晃着脑袋四下寻找的模样甚是有趣。  
会被惦记吗？

11:43 A.M.

门铃响的时候不二正在做午饭。并没有相约的客人，可听到响声他却觉得理所当然。关掉煤气灶，放下锅铲，解开围裙，噔噔噔地跑去开门，一个约莫十四五岁的少年站在他面前。  
怀里抱着的是先前那只，为了小鱼干而大摇大摆跟了他大半个街区的喜马拉雅长毛猫。  
“你好。”抱着猫的少年眨眨眼睛打了声招呼。琥珀色的一双眼大而明亮，清澈如玉石。墨色短发，穿着夏天时普通男孩子们爱穿的运动T恤、短裤和球鞋，宽松的衣服衬出偏瘦小的体格。他问：“是你给卡鲁宾喂食？”  
不二打量着他，眯起的眼笑得弯弯：“它的名字原来叫卡鲁宾啊。”  
少年点点头，看着怀里的猫：“我今天忘记给它准备吃的了，一定是饿坏了。它觉得很好吃，谢谢你。”  
“不客气。它很可爱。”出于礼貌，就不在主人面前再度调戏这个小家伙了。  
“唔，还有件事……”  
少年抬头看着不二，犹豫着停住了要说的话。不二饶有兴致地等待下文，不着急也不催促。  
“……那个小鱼干，你还有吗？”  
一愣。  
一鼓作气把话甩出口的少年立刻露出懊恼的神色：“不是，那个，我是想问，哪里能找到这种小鱼干，我……”  
“当然有，还有好多呢，我自己根本吃不掉，正在发愁要怎么处理——”  
不二慢慢抬起手，小心翼翼地、试探性地碰了碰少年的头。在他靠近的时候，那一双漂亮的琥珀色瞳仁微微收缩，少年似乎下意识地微仰起脑袋，好让他的手指尖触碰到更舒服的位置。  
他笑出了声：“你啊，也是只猫吧。”  
少年一惊：“什么？”  
“耳朵露出来了哦。”  
“……”  
“还有尾巴。”  
“糟了——”

11:45 A.M.

僵持片刻，他头顶一对灰黑色的小耳朵泄气地耷拉下来，黑色的尾巴尖儿也无精打采地垂着。少年别过头嘁了一声，脸颊上爬上可疑的绯红。这时怀里的猫用力一挣，擅自跳进了屋里，循着香味直奔厨房而去。他措手不及，慌乱之中正对上不二邀请的手势。  
“你也进来吧？正好午饭的食材买多了。”  
他迟疑着踏进门，给了不二一个充满难以言表情绪的眼神，没有忘记脱掉球鞋，然后立刻追着猫到了厨房里。不二好心建议两只猫先去沙发上看一会儿电视。  
“午饭马上就好了。”在此之前他可不希望自己的厨房被搞得乱七八糟的。  
重新系上围裙、点燃煤气灶，不二还能听见客厅里传来音量过于洪亮的电视购物广告，还有少年低低的赞叹声。

12:10 P.M.

“越前龙马。”  
捧着一杯碳酸饮料的猫妖报出了自己的名字。  
“起了个很像样的名字啊。”  
不二这句评论招致了一个白眼。猫妖收起了不慎露出的耳朵和尾巴——他解释说，那是因为他还没有习惯变成人类的样子——乍一看，与普通少年无异；非要说有什么不同，那就是他的眼睛对于人类来说实在太过漂亮了，就连东张西望的时候也带着明明灭灭的狡黠。  
“卡鲁宾呢？”  
“卡鲁宾只是只普通的家猫而已。”  
“唔。”  
“不过，你——”他用探寻的眼神注视不二，毫无保留地表达着疑惑。  
“你是想问，为什么我能这么淡定地接受？”不二读出他内心的言语，接着给出了回答，“大概是因为我是个作家？就是靠写故事营生的人。”  
越前努力思考了一会儿：“有关系吗？”  
“作家嘛，就喜欢胡思乱想些有的没的，所以比较容易接受一些‘非正常’事物的存在吧。或者可以说，自己也在期待着。”不二想起自己故意没有把小鱼干全部留给那只名叫卡鲁宾的猫的行为，确实不厚道极了。  
“好吧。”  
总之少年认可了这样的说法。不二看他一副拘谨的模样，忍俊不禁，把餐桌上的一盘小鱼干往他面前推了推：“不用客气的。”  
直勾勾地盯了这么久，口水都要掉下来了还能忍着不吃，同那边那只已经吃得饱饱地蜷在沙发上呼呼大睡的普通猫相比，猫妖果然还是多一些修炼啊。

12:20 P.M.

不二盛出两盘盖浇饭。他拿手的菜色，猫妖应该也会喜欢，他一向对自己的料理很有信心。按照多年以来的习惯顺手往其中一盘里拌了些芥末酱，他很高兴自己没有太顺手地将另一盘也拌上。  
端上桌后，他对猫妖说：“我再去给你倒点饮料吧？”然后拿走了他的杯子。  
接着他听见了，猫妖的惨叫声。  
同样凭借着多年以来对类似现象的处理经验，不二火速改倒了一大杯凉水并火速端到越前身边。  
惨叫之后少年就开始咳嗽不止，眼角渗出晶亮的泪水。不二赶忙轻拍他的背替他顺气，难得对芥末的受害者涌起了泛滥的同情心。  
越前无意识地抓过水杯仰头痛饮，瞪了不二一眼，之后做出的下一个反应，是挣开不二夺门而逃。  
那只好好地睡在沙发上的喜马拉雅猫在听到了响动之后醒过来，选择跟着他的小主人一同离去。  
还什么都没来得及解释的不二滑坐在少年刚刚坐着的椅子上，直愣愣地望着被动了一小口的拌了芥末酱的盖浇饭。

12:22 P.M.

他追出门去，还是跟不上咚咚咚踩着楼梯的脚步声。人和猫已经没了踪影。怀着一颗空落落的心坐回餐桌前，不二面对两盘盖浇饭发呆，罕见地觉得烦闷。   
现在该怎么办呢？  
要是当时多交代一句就好了。因为自己的一时疏忽——虽说绝对是无意的，但就待客之道而言确实不够周全——而给对方造成了伤害，留下了相当糟糕的印象，才刚刚开始同人类打交道的猫妖会怎么想？故事会不会就这么到此为止了？  
那未免太遗憾了。  
但是，先不管之后如何，让对方觉得难受了，总该好好地表达歉意才好。  
思前想后，不二把双人份的午餐推到一边，找出了纸笔。

12:35 P.M.

“让你吃到了你不喜欢的味道，非常对不起。但你忘了带走你的小鱼干。作为补偿，我一定会做好吃的料理给你，不会再放芥末了。如果愿意原谅我，就请敲敲门。”  
纸条以最醒目的方式贴在了自己家的大门上。  
可猫妖还会回来吗？  
不二躺回沙发，心不在焉地切换着电视频道。屏幕里有人哭，有人笑，有人大喊大叫，有人奔跑，有人不遗余力地推销。多么丰富的人间百态呀，可就是引不起他的兴趣。在见过猫妖之后，哪怕仅仅是短暂的半个小时，寥寥几个回合的对话，这一切似乎都变得索然无味了。

13:50 P.M.

咚咚——  
敲门声让不二一下子从沙发里弹了起来，连拖鞋都没穿舒服就赶着去开门。  
“您的快递！”  
门后是职业性的殷勤微笑。接过快递盒和签字笔时，不二却忍不住失望地敛去了表情。

15:43 P.M.

铃——铃——  
“修水管！昨天是这里报的修吗？这个纸条是什么，被哪家的小孩子恶作剧了吗？”

16:01 P.M.

咚！咚咚！咚咚咚！  
“哇啊啊啊啊被发现了，快跑！哈哈哈哈……”

16:22 P.M.

铃——咚咚咚咚！  
“哎？这里不是六楼？走错门啦，对不起对不起！……真是奇怪的留言条啊，到底是什么人……”

18:30 P.M.

咚，咚。  
咚咚。  
“那个，你好。”  
穿着T恤短裤的墨发少年踌躇着左右看了看，把贴在门上的纸条举到不二跟前。他声音闷闷的，但目光依然清亮。  
不二这才意识到原来自己根本忘了准备表情，也不知在那双猫眼中的自己是什么模样，好像做了整个下午浑浑噩噩的大梦。但他听见少年说：“我忘了拿小鱼干……”  
他点点头：“嗯，你忘了你的小鱼干。”  
少年似乎并没有赶紧拿了东西就走的意思。  
不二顿了顿，试探着问：“肚子饿了？”  
“……”对方扁扁嘴巴，“是你说有补偿的。”  
不二想起该如何微笑了。  
“你再不来，我就要自己叫外卖了。”他愉快地扬起嘴角，“请进，虽然有些晚，不过很快就能好。”

19:54 P.M.

“怎么样，还不错？”  
不二把饮料端上茶几，问陷在沙发里摸着肚子的越前。越前歪头想了好一会儿，轻轻点了点头。不二能感觉到自己嘴角眼角都像是开出了花朵。还有什么能比获得猫妖的肯定更令人感到开心的呢？  
第二次作客自家的少年已经不再像初见时那样紧张拘束了，更别说是在美美地饱餐一顿之后。他显得很放松，轻轻晃着两条腿，转动目光打量着不二家中的摆设。  
不二在他身旁坐下。  
“卡鲁宾呢？”  
“我把它安顿好了。”  
“不带它一起来吗？”  
“它在睡觉。我会带吃的给它的。”  
“唔。”  
不二忍不住悄悄挪近了一点。  
“从刚才开始你就一直在东看西看，我家有什么你感兴趣的东西吗？”  
“咦？”  
越前有些惊讶，像被戳穿了心事，视线钉在不二的脸上。  
不二笑笑：“没什么，我只是好奇而已。你好像在找东西的样子。”  
“你看出来了？”  
“这不难，毕竟我是作家。”  
“跟作家又有什么关系？”  
“写作的时候常常要写到人的神态与心理，平时就会注意观察、揣摩。虽然你是猫妖，不过我想也差不多吧。”  
越前似懂非懂，但还是又一次表达了认可，随后问：“也就是说，你比较了解人类？”  
不二一愣。虽然没太明白这猫妖是怎么得出这个结论的，但在那双暗金色的眼睛充满着期待望向自己的时候，他还是不由自主地点了头，而且是相当笃定的那种。  
猫妖笑了：“太好了，那你应该可以帮我。”像找到了可以放心地把麻烦事丢过去的小跟班。  
不二不明所以。  
越前说：“我需要在七天的时间里在人类这里找到一样东西。今天是第一天。”  
“什么东西？”  
“和人类有关，但我不能告诉你。这是规矩。要是我告诉你了，我就失去资格了。”  
“听起来好像很严格——是什么的资格？”  
“变成人类的资格。”  
“变成人类？”  
“如果顺利地找到了这样东西，就能变成人类。”  
“你想变成人类？”  
“嗯。”  
“哎呀……”不二摸着下巴，“相当常见的设定呢。”  
“什么设定？”  
“没什么。说到设定——作为猫妖，是不是有什么超能力之类的？”  
“超能力？”  
“很多故事里都这么写啊。难道没有吗？或者说，像是古老的咒语啦……”  
“咒语啊……”  
“诶，看样子有咒语呢。”  
“你想知道吗？”  
猫妖抬起了漂亮的琥珀色眼睛。  
不二心里莫名其妙地紧张了一下，在货真价实的妖怪面前，这样逗趣的话或许还是不要信口乱说比较好，可已经没有反悔的机会了，只听那少年张口便来——

20:01 P.M.

“Mada mada dane。”  
“……”

20:02 P.M.

“还是说说那样东西吧。”  
不二呼出一口气，舒缓了僵在嘴边的笑容，如此建议。越前从善如流地点头。不二便问：“你让我帮你，又不告诉我是什么，那我该怎么办？”  
“你……”  
越前立刻卡壳了。憋了半天，他才说：“总之，你是人类，肯定知道些我不知道的，见过些我没见过的……”  
“包括那样东西？”  
“……”  
“好吧，让我想想，”不二真的认真地想了想，“先从简单的地方开始——你看看，在我这个普通人类的家里，有你要找的东西吗？”  
作为独居的单身青年，不二住的公寓小而简洁，除了必需的家具和生活用品之外实在没有太多东西。墙上挂着几幅风景照片，是旅行时自己拍的，还有一些零散的小摆件，不管怎么看都没什么特别之处。他带越前在公寓的房间里转了转，顺便科普了一下人类的生活方式：工作才能赚钱，赚钱才能买到吃的，为了不饿肚子有时不得不违心地应和顶头主编的胡扯；电视上放的广告大部分不能信，肥皂剧也是，当个消遣就行；睡觉时最好乖乖地盖好被子，不然容易感冒，但要是捂得太严实，又容易胸闷做噩梦……  
在卧室门口，不二略一想，还是打开了门，让自己的私人空间一览无余地暴露在猫妖眼前。越前还是很懂礼貌的，大概是因为本身就是不喜欢被他人了解得太多的神秘物种；他没有进去，就站在门口简单地望了望。摆满盆栽仙人掌的窗台，衣橱，床，装满书的书柜，摊着一堆乱七八糟的稿纸、放着一台笔记本电脑还有与家人的合照的书桌……  
“那个，是什么？”  
越前指向书桌。书桌的最上层抽屉外，挂着一把老式的锁。  
不二略叹口气，回答：“是锁。上了锁，就打不开了。别人就不会看到里面的东西。要有钥匙才行。”  
猫妖的瞳孔微微一缩。  
“这我明白，但是，”他语带困惑，“这是你自己家，又没有‘别人’。”  
如同具有魔力的咒语，让不二心尖莫名其妙地一颤。而猫妖眼神清澈，在等待一个解释。不二想了好久，只能挂上怅然的笑容。  
“这大概就是人类的古怪之处……之一吧。”

20:41 P.M.

“那么，有什么发现吗？”  
越前迟疑着摇了摇头，不过马上说：“还是谢了。”  
他回到玄关准备换回自己的球鞋，没有忘记带上那包不二答应送给他的小鱼干。不二看着他弯下腰系鞋带：“你要走了？”  
“嗯。”  
“你住在哪儿？”  
越前手上一停，随后磕磕绊绊地绑好了花结，站起来望着不二。他没有回答这个问题。不二想起了街上的流浪猫。它们瘦骨嶙峋，皮毛脏兮兮的，警惕地竖着耳朵观察四周，永远不会让人类看到它们蜷缩在黑暗中的样子。越前似乎看出了他在想什么，用眼神表达着不以为然的轻蔑。  
不二试着向前靠近一步：“如果你愿意，可以留在我这里。”  
“不要。”越前果断拒绝了。  
“为什么？”  
“不可以靠太近，人类很可怕。”  
“是谁说的？”  
“谁都这么说。”  
“那，我也很可怕吗？”  
不二指着自己，做出自己所能做到的最无辜的表情。  
越前明显动摇了。但好像只有一瞬间。他小声说：“你，会在饭里放那种叫做芥末的东西……”  
“……”  
不二竟一下子无法反驳。  
无法反驳，自然也无从挽留。  
“再见。”  
少年带上小鱼干，开门离去。门在他们之间慢慢地合上了。当他的背影彻底消失在视野里时，不二又开了门，探身出去看。楼梯向下，拐角处开着一扇窗，框住了方块形状的银色月光。一只猫的影子刚刚从月光下溜走，悄无声息地消失了。


	2. 【第二日】

【第二日】 

07:30 A.M.

睡醒的时间比平时要早，似乎做了奇怪的梦。好在——他确实是这样认为的——昨天发生的一切并不是梦境，因为姐姐带给自己的特产小鱼干已经不在这里了。  
洗漱过后，不二望着凌乱的书桌，新一期的文稿才刚刚写了个开头，他一眼扫过，觉得没有继续下去的必要。整理稿件时，视野中恰好装进了抽屉上挂着的锁。想起猫妖的问话，他一笑置之，扔掉桌上的废纸，打算去买点简单的早餐先填饱肚子。  
一打开门，他不由得愣住了。  
自家门口放着一瓶牛奶。

07:51 A.M.

“请问，您还记得今天早上是谁在这里买了这瓶牛奶吗？”  
牛奶是当天新鲜出厂的，贴着楼下便利店的标签。不二举着它向便利店的店员询问。店员四下张望，然后很干脆地指了指不二的身后。  
自动门打开，戴着白色棒球帽、穿着T恤短裤的少年抱着一个与他的体格相比大得过分的空箱子走进店里。他放下箱子朝店员打了声招呼，看见不二时，愣神了半秒钟，忽然压下了帽檐把头别了过去。  
不二笑眯眯地朝他招招手。  
“早安呀，越前。”

07:54 A.M.

他们坐在便利店靠窗的桌前。桌上有热气腾腾的关东煮和肉包子，当然还有牛奶。  
“这是特地给我的吗？”  
“嗯。就是……谢谢你昨天的招待。”  
果然是真的。  
据说猫这种动物如果想要向人类表达感谢，就会叼来自己喜欢的东西送给人类示好，比如美味的老鼠和麻雀。但自己收到的是新鲜牛奶——真是值得炫耀上好几年的待遇啊。  
“你买的？”  
“唔。这不是你们人类的规矩吗？想要什么，都得买。”  
“那，你买牛奶的钱是哪里来的呢？”  
越前指指便利店的前台，一点儿也不觉得这有什么值得问的：“当然是工作啊。是你说的，‘工作才能赚钱，赚钱才能买到吃的’。”  
便利店每天早晨负责清点仓库和摆货架的员工临时生了急病不能上班，在刚开店时走进来想找点吃的却身无分文的少年就这样得到了一个临时工作的机会，拿着预付到手上的一点工钱，第一次用和人类一样的方式交换到了自己想要的东西。那一定是清晨还很早的时候，忙进忙出这么久也一定很辛苦吧。不过越前没有一句抱怨。看上去并不像是习惯早起劳作的类型（毕竟猫可是一天要睡上十五个小时的物种啊），只有面上的倦色、眼底的困意还有打着长长的哈欠时挂上眼角的水滴替他无声而无意地说明，这不是件容易的事。  
是因为昨晚没有睡好吗？因为不踏实、不安稳，才在这家猫们都还在美滋滋的睡梦里的时候走上了人类占据的街道？有黑暗也有红灯绿酒的城市夜晚，猫妖究竟是如何度过的呢？  
如果越前这时是只猫，那么不二就会伸手揉揉他的脑袋，挠挠他的颈窝。此时他却没办法这么做。甚至不该提一句辛苦、一句心疼、一句多余的关心——不必开口就知道猫妖是绝对不会领情的。因为他现在正打起精神望着玻璃落地窗外，用满含新鲜感的目光送早高峰的人潮匆匆来往。  
已经到新的一天了。  
不二问：“有什么安排吗？”  
越前转回头：“要找东西。”  
“难道就坐在这里，一直看？”不二笑笑。  
越前瞪着他。他说：“如果你没有想到有特别的事要做，我有个建议——要不要试试看去多做一些人类平常在做的事，过一下普通人类的生活？今天我可以陪你哦。”

08:03 A.M.

“不过，”越前囫囵咽下了嘴里的食物，“你不用工作吗？”  
“……”  
不二暗自庆幸自己没有在喝牛奶，否则一定会非常不优雅地一口喷出来。他摆出微笑：“没关系，我是作家啊。跟每天早上要按时打卡的人不一样，我的时间比较自由。今天正好有空闲。”  
“诶，作家还真是一份好工作啊。”  
“是吧。”  
他说谎了。给新一期杂志的稿子截止日期是明天——确切地说，是明天杂志社主编上班前。而他现在一个字都还没写——确切地说，大概写过那么百来个字吧，不过在今天早晨已经全部被撕掉扔进垃圾桶了，电脑存档也删了个精光。这本该是一份好工作，但如果有一个思路不在相同频道上的主编成天在头顶指手画脚，就完全不是这么回事了。意识到明天自己该准时带着新稿出现在主编办公室同对方谈笑风生，他在心里骂了一句，随后想道，啊，去他的吧。

09:24 A.M.

工作日的早晨，三町目的街头网球场空空荡荡的，一个人也没有。  
“这是一种叫做‘网球’的运动，我觉得你应该会感兴趣。”  
不二把网球拍交到越前手中，教了他握拍的方式，让他试着从颠球开始熟悉。黄色小球上上下下地弹跳，猫妖的瞳孔收缩成一条细线，视线紧紧跟随，头也不由自主地跟着一点一点，神情格外严肃。如果不是不二忍俊不禁地让他停下，也许他会孜孜不倦地颠上一两个小时也不会累。  
“好了，这只是热身——一般是这么打的。”  
不二站到了球网对面。他把球高高抛起，起跳，挥拍——被击打的小球疾速飞出，越过球网，在靠近边界处猛然坠地，反弹起来时又忽然转变了方向，划着又高又圆滑的弧线。  
这是个带表演性质的示范，所以不二故意打得刁钻，大约也是出于一种显摆的心理。要是能让猫妖赞叹地说出“好厉害”，该是多么美妙啊。可惜，他根本没有时间为自己拿手的发球而得意。对面半场的少年在球飞来的瞬间就跟着移动了起来。越前追着网球跑去，三两步就到了球落地的地点。出其不意的反弹给他造成了一点麻烦，他仰头锁定球的飞行轨迹，脚下灵巧地变向，片刻也没耽搁地大步追了上去，最后猛地发力高高一跃——  
在球第二次落地之前，他接到了它。  
“是这样吗？”  
猫妖抓着黄色小球扭头看不二，收紧的瞳孔慢慢放松。他脸上还带着几分迷茫，似乎没有理解刚才不二究竟要做什么。不二愣在原地，目睹越前全凭本能的行动，为自己的掉以轻心感到一丝心慌——猫咪在球类运动上的天赋与能力可真是甩出人类老远一截，还好，还找得到台阶可下……  
“嗯，不过用手抓是不行的哦，要用那个被你扔出去的球拍打回来才算数。”他指指被越前甩飞出去老远的球拍。  
“嘁。”  
越前压下帽檐，捡回球拍。一手捏着球，一手握着球拍，他左手右手地颠了颠两边，抬头再看向不二，露出了跃跃欲试的兴奋表情：“好像还挺有意思的。”  
“现在，你试着用球拍把球打到我这里来吧。我刚才做的那样可能有点难，你不用抛那么高，总之这样挥一下——打过来就好了，记得不要打出两边和后面的白线。”  
“唔。”  
猫妖调整了很长时间的姿势，也许在头脑里已经把发球的一连串动作演练了好几遍，真是个较真的初学者。他终于准备好了，尽管不二一直说先挑个舒服的动作随便打一个试试手感，他还是一丝不苟地抛起球，让不二也不得不压下重心认真做准备。只见少年高高跳起，大幅度摆动手臂一挥拍——  
球砸在了他的脑袋上。  
“……痛。”  
“噗。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“你刚才笑了？”  
“我没有。”  
“你笑了。”  
“好吧，但我一直在笑啊。”  
“哼。”  
“不过没关系，”不二说，“按照规则，你有两次发球的机会。”  
“还能再来一次？”  
“对。但要是再失败了，就是我得分了哦。”  
越前一勾唇角，兴致勃勃地把滚到一边去的小球捡回来，又在不二的口头指点下摆好了姿势。  
“我要赢你。”  
明明连一次成功的球拍触球都还没有过，就一副目中无人的样子口出狂言，隔着球网用球拍指着对手挑衅。不二深深一笑，心底久违地泛起了新鲜的期待。 

10:25 A.M.

猫妖在经历了一阵子叫人不忍直视的把球打得满场乱飞的学习与适应之后，果然很快就掌握了诀窍，打得像模像样了。与生俱来的敏捷灵活再加上实战中积累起来的控制力和经验，他进步飞速，在6-0惨败后的第二盘里已经能和不二打得有来有回。他确实非常喜欢这项运动，并且全身心地投入其中，不满足于现状。不二打球时优哉游哉，脸上笑容丝毫不动摇，越前看在眼里，大概是认为自己大受轻视，憋了一股劲儿想给他点颜色瞧瞧，愈发卖力起来。对他来说，这似乎已不只是个锻炼身体、放松心情的游戏，而像是赌上了自尊的比赛——非赢不可。  
不二表面上不露声色，其实早就暗自惊讶了，为对方惊人的学习能力，更为那颗倔强而单纯的求胜心。他回忆起了一些很久远的事。在自己同猫妖一样大的时候（如果单从外表判断猫妖的年龄），也曾这样恣意挥洒过汗水。那时的自己在想什么？  
又一局终了，越前满头大汗，气喘吁吁，不二也好不到哪儿去——都是因为近来赶稿赶得太混乱、疏于锻炼的缘故。两人坐在球场边的长凳上暂作休息。猫妖胡乱地擦汗，望着他的眼睛晶亮：“喂，你刚才那个球，是怎么打出来的？为什么落地之后不会弹起来？”  
不二笑：“这个啊，是机密。”  
“哼，算了，我一定会自己弄明白给你看的。”  
“是吗？那我很期待哦。”  
“可恶……你好像很擅长啊，网球。”  
“唔，国中的时候进过校队，还参加过全国比赛，最后我们拿了冠军。”  
“那么厉害。”  
“不过后来就渐渐地不再打了，只是偶尔作为运动锻炼还会玩一玩。现在打得没准还没有那时候好呢。”  
“为什么不打了？你不喜欢？”  
“也不是不喜欢。只是高中开始学业就变忙了，最后选择了网球之外的东西作为自己今后的方向，所以就没有继续打网球这条路。”  
“作家？”  
“嗯，对。”  
“但是你打得不错，又不是不喜欢——不会觉得可惜吗？”  
“可惜——唔，这该怎么说呢？”  
不二停顿，语气带着点自嘲。猫妖眼力了得，虽然什么都不懂，却总能一下子看到让人难受的关键处。他慢慢地梳理着自己从少年时起一路向前的往事，发现也可以很轻松地信口就来，像在讲一个半路听来的别人的故事。  
“自然是有一点的，不过相比之下我并没有那么投入，所以对我来说也不是什么困难的决定。说起来，那时一起打球的人里倒是有选择了这条路并且一直坚持到现在的，是我们当时的部长，在电视上还能看到他的比赛呢，是那种早早就认定目标并且决不松懈地为之努力的人。而我呢……我是不一样的吧。”  
“那……”  
“你是想问我，为什么不一边成为作家、一边打网球对不对？要同时做好两件事情是很困难的，一天只有二十四个小时，一个人只有那么几年的青春年岁，有时候喜欢的事未必做得好，做得好的事未必喜欢，哪怕是喜欢又能做得好的事，做起来也未必就能顺风顺水。总之——抱歉，我是不是把你弄糊涂了？”  
“好像很复杂。”越前低下头，无意识地搓起手指。  
“是很复杂。”  
“人类都是这么复杂的吗？”  
“不知道，也许吧……至少就我而言。”  
“虽然应该跟我找的东西没什么关系……我真没有想到你们会有这些奇怪的麻烦事。”  
“在自己切身遇到之前，很多人其实也不知道。”不二又笑了笑，拿起球拍，“还打球吗？”  
越前果断地回答：“当然打。”  
“嗯，如果下一盘你再输给我的话，不管怎么样都结束了哦。”  
“诶？”  
“不管赛制是三局两胜还是五局三胜，你都完全没有机会了啊。”  
“不可能，我一定会赢你的。”  
越前刷地一下站了起来，把球拍对着不二的鼻子。不二被他逗笑了。他站起身，睁开眼睛望向头顶碧蓝如洗的天空，接受了猫妖的挑战。

11:37 A.M.

砰——一球落地。  
“太可惜了……”不二悠悠叹道，“之前被你破了发球局，我还紧张了一阵子，不过很遗憾，只能到此为止啦。”  
“可恶，再来——”  
少年发出了极其不甘心的诉求，可声音刚落，肚子就响亮地“咕咕”叫了起来。不二忍俊不禁，说：“别钻牛角尖了，不是还要找东西吗？球拍和球暂时放在你那里好了，你也可以跟卡鲁宾玩玩看。先去吃个饭吧，接下来还有好多事情可以做呢。”

14:11 P.M.

“这个是照相机。把镜头对准你想要拍下的景物，按下快门，就能把那个画面定格下来，以照片的方式永远保存下来。”  
咔嚓，咔嚓，咔嚓。  
“看，像是这朵花，喷泉，广场的人和景色，都能拍进来。你想拍吗？站到那里去，我看看——诶，不要吗？好吧，那就算啦。”  
咔嚓，咔嚓，咔嚓。  
“嗯，我家挂着的那几张照片是我自己拍的，北海道，京都，还有美国——是跟东京隔着半个地球的国家。能把距离那么远的美丽景色放在家里随时欣赏，不觉得很棒吗？”  
咔嚓。  
“书桌上的？哦，那是我和家人的合照，爸爸妈妈，姐姐，还有弟弟。不是最近啦，是很多年前拍的照片了。那时候我才刚刚进国中，姐姐还没结婚，弟弟也还没有出国，父母都在，身体还很健康。现在很少见面了……很难见到啊，或者已经见不到了。……是啊，隔着那么长远的时光，也能够保存下来。啊，对了，越前，你要来试试吗？拍点你现在想保留下来的东西吧。”  
咔嚓。  
猫妖端着相机，一阵手忙脚乱。不二担心他端不稳，赶忙伸手来接。快门按钮就这么在无意之中被按下。往回一翻，画面里是歪斜的街景和不二近距离下放得巨大的半张脸。在被抓拍的瞬间，他瞪着蓝眸，微张嘴唇，有一点狼狈，一点狰狞，还有一点滑稽。不二哭笑不得，猫妖却对自己的这幅摄影作品非常满意。

15:25 P.M.

“博物馆——就是收藏和展览着重要的古老物品的地方，关于人类的历史啦，文化啦，自然界的演化啦……你看，八百多年前的人类是这样生活的，哦，那时候已经有人在养猫了呢。穿的、住的都很不一样，不过‘需要工作才能赚钱买到吃的’这一点却一直延续至今啊。你有什么发现吗？”

16:54 P.M.

“你还好吗？唉，这条线路连接着商业区的大车站和住宅区，不管什么时候都有很多人，拥挤也是没办法的事，算是人类生活的一部分吧——应该说是城市不可或缺的一部分，每天都要面对。还有很多穿校服的学生啊，确实是附近的中学放学的时间了。学生们也很辛苦。越前，你要是人类，现在恐怕也和他们一样为课业头疼呢。你对学校里的科目有什么了解？我觉得啊，我觉得国文和英文都很有意思，理科比如说数学就比较头疼了。”

18:38 P.M.

“让你陪我来买东西真是不好意思，我突然想起沐浴液用完了，要是等到洗澡的时候才发现就太尴尬了。啊，纸巾在打折，那就多买一点放着吧。你有什么想要的吗？咦？昨天那种饮料？嗯……我记得是PONTA吧。”

18:51 P.M.

兜兜转转一整天，在日落时分又回到了不二住的公寓楼下，两人都有些疲倦。越前背着不二的网球包，把喝空的易拉罐丢进垃圾桶。不二拎着两大袋的生活补给品，本想请越前再上楼坐一会儿，但越前拒绝了。他说他得回去陪卡鲁宾，晚了不太方便。  
太阳落下，月亮升起，白天与黑夜很快就会完成交替。在月光下，猫妖无法维持人形，会变回猫的样子。和昨天轻便的小鱼干不同，猫妖现在可是带着普通猫拽不动的网球包呢。  
“今天过得很好，谢谢。”他对不二说。  
不二点点头：“没什么，要是能帮到你就好了。你知道我住在哪里，欢迎随时来找我。”  
“唔，明天——”  
越前欲言又止。不二遗憾地说：“明天啊，恐怕有点困难。我有工作——好像没办法推掉。”  
“你终于要‘工作’了？”  
“是啊，到了不得不‘工作’的时候了。”  
“哦……那，我就不打扰了。再见。”  
“再见。”  
不二向猫妖道了别，注视着他的背影一点点远去，消失在了橘红色的夕阳里。

20:11 P.M.

晚饭最终一个人潦草地对付过去了。不二冲了杯咖啡，在早晨刚收拾干净的书桌前坐下，摊开一张白纸。他拿笔在纸上涂涂写写划划，零碎的名词，时间，地点，还画下了卡鲁宾的脸，虽然画得一点儿也不像。头脑中飞速掠过场景和对白。  
不得不工作的时候啊……  
这一回，来写一个猫妖的故事吧。


	3. 【第三日】

02:45 A.M.

刚刚获得了人类身体的猫妖徘徊在朝阳下的城市街道上。  
它花了一点时间让自己适应只用两条腿走路，又花了一点时间让自己走路的时候能把整个脚掌放平在地面上而不是一直踮着脚尖。街上人越来越多的时候，它已经能够脚步轻快地走在他们之中了。虽然是以前来过的地方，这一次经过时却满是新鲜：视野里不再充满高跟鞋、西装裤的裤腿和转动的车轮，而有了小孩子仰着头的笑脸、橱窗模特婀娜的身姿和镜片后的眼睛。不过天空和云朵还是一样遥远。  
它有七天的时间在人类的世界里寻找一样东西，好永远留住现在这样的美好视界，成为其中的一员。  
在它左顾右盼时，出现在它眼前的，是一个青年。  
相当普通的城市青年——独自居住，没有几个经常来往的朋友，可能隔很长时间才会给父母打一次电话；不喜欢现在的工作但也不算讨厌，赚钱不多，靠精打细算维持每个月的收支平衡；爱好有那么一两个，偶尔有空闲时也能发展，但就只是自己玩玩而已；暂时没有非达成不可的目标。  
试着交谈了几句，是个很容易接近的亲切的人。这样的人该很受欢迎才对，可就是不知道为什么他好像把自己的生活过成了很无趣的样子。猫妖在心里好奇地想。那个人友好地提出请它喝饮料，它接受了。接过刚刚从冷柜里拿出来的易拉罐时，它不小心露出了自己又尖又长的指甲。那个人一定看到了，不过他还是笑眯眯的，甚至向它再靠近了点。  
猫妖正需要一颗人心。

07:15 A.M.

被闹钟吼醒的不二坐在床上，有种醉生梦死的感觉。  
自敲下文稿的最后一个句点到现在才过了不到两个小时，更别说其中还有大半个小时的时间脑子清明得很，人安分地躺着床上，头脑里却在一刻不停地排演着各种剧情。  
他拍了拍脸颊，用冷水洗了把脸。换上适用于工作场合的衬衫和长裤，把打印下来的一沓文稿小心地放进包里，出门。  
开门就见玻璃瓶装的牛奶放在门外，出厂日期是当日。  
他一停顿，立刻打消了在路上随便买点面包三明治充当早餐的想法。  
把牛奶拿进厨房加了热，还给自己煎了鸡蛋，烤了吐司，仔细地抹上好久没开的果酱。在一个要面见主编的早晨，这顿早饭实在吃得过于奢侈。他只剩十五分钟的时间用于赶路，但谁要在慢吞吞晃悠悠的公车上挤一个小时？他是作家，并且刚刚赶完稿。打车。  
下楼时不二把空牛奶瓶放到了便利店设置的回收处。隔着玻璃门，戴棒球帽的少年背对着他，正面对一排货架很认真地做记录。他没去打扰，就在背后悄悄地招了招手，心里说了声“早安”。

09:54 A.M.

“不二君，这个故事总得来说还是挺有意思的……”  
明亮的办公室里，身材发福并且谢顶的中年男人把稿纸往桌上一放，推了推眼镜。  
不二在主编的办公桌前坐得笔直，努力保持微笑。接下来将要听到什么，他已经有所预料了。首先会是一个鲜明的转折词，比如“但是”——  
“但是，”主编铿锵有力地说，“作为放在杂志力推的专栏下的文章，不够吸引人啊。既然是灵异向的妖怪故事，就应该写得更恐怖、更刺激一点嘛！猫妖一开始就伸爪子了，但整篇故事里我都没有看到流血惊吓的情节……猫妖为什么要设计成国中少年的形象？能不能是个美艳的年轻女人，在这七天里同主人公发生一些情感方面的纠葛，制造更多戏剧性和冲击力？  
“结尾结得太仓促，而且你都没有把结果告诉读者，我知道留白和悬念是你的意图，但是读者一遍读完恐怕只会觉得疑惑……我当然知道有伏笔啦，但是那些伏笔读者很难发现啊，现在大家的生活节奏都那么快，谁有工夫像文学院的学生一样仔细琢磨你写在角落里的一句话啊？要一下子能抓住他们的眼球，他们才会有兴趣读下去……  
“我们的竞争对手已经连续几个月在销量上打败了我们，靠的就是那种风格的连载故事。这是大势所趋！你有才华，但你也得先有读者嘛，难道我们就要眼睁睁地看着自己被他们超过？  
“所以，不二君，我再给你三天的时间修改——事实上我们最近刚刚发掘了一个新人，他的几篇故事写得跌宕起伏，贴近读者，很不错，适合我们杂志。我们也在考虑给他开辟一个空间……”  
好困，困得连标准微笑都要维持不住了。熬夜赶稿果然是极其不理智的行为，尤其当主编只不过用了十分钟的时间匆匆读过，却可以花上一个小时侃侃而谈这篇稿子的不对胃口之处。  
“这不是一个灵异妖怪故事。”不二一开始就这么说了，直截了当地回应了开启接下来长篇谈话的“但是”。但是——他立刻意识到，再怎么解释都是白费口舌。面对一个读稿子匆忙得连最核心的意思都会错了的人，还有什么必要再纠缠下去呢？  
于是他就架着自己这张绝大多数情况下都很好用的笑脸干坐着，任由对方的长篇大论像耳旁风一样吹过，心思早就飞到了九霄云外。外表是国中少年的猫妖现在在哪里、在做什么？便利店的工作还顺利吗？他用工作赚到的钱给自己买了什么没有？卡鲁宾还好吗，他们平时会玩些什么呢？  
想着想着，挂出来给人看的笑容慢慢就变成发自内心的了。  
而他自己居然没意识到——原来在主编以“你还是很值得我们杂志社期待的三天后就是最终期限了好好干吧”掷地有声地结尾的时候，他就是带着这种笑容朝对方点了点头。  
啧。都是意外。

11:42 A.M.

从主编办公室出来之后又跟美编谈了一会儿对杂志封面照片的看法，正好赶上午饭的饭点。在美编热情的邀请下，不二也留下来一起分享了杂志社叫的寿司外卖。随外卖附送的芥末酱恐怕还不够平时他一个人吃的，于是他自然而然地从包里掏出了一小包，直接做了个芥末寿司给自己。主编在忙碌，打发助理替他拿点吃的过去。不二顺手将芥末寿司放在一边，扭头同身旁的人闲扯。与此同时，助理也顺手将那个寿司连同其他几个一起装进了打包盒。  
当主编办公室里传来惊天动地的惨叫的时候，不二已经在下行的电梯里了。  
他想起猫妖曾经说过的话——也许猫妖说得的确没错？连难得来杂志社“上班”一次都随身携带芥末的自己，大概是有点可怕吧。

14:03 P.M.

不二带着被主编退回的稿子慢悠悠地晃荡回家，意外地见到了那个少年。  
少年就站在他的公寓楼下，似乎在等他。  
这让他始料未及。一路上他还在琢磨在哪里能找到猫妖，最好是在那种能够装作好巧不巧偶然遇到的场合下。现在，他反倒有一瞬间分不清白日与白日梦的无措。  
“越前？”他快步迎过去。  
越前听到声音，转过身来。他穿的还是那身运动衫和运动鞋，背着网球包，双手酷酷地插在裤子口袋里，一压帽檐朝他打了个招呼——好像根本没正眼瞧他。当不二走近时，还有所戒备似的稍稍后退了一点。  
不二略有迟疑，不过他立刻发现了原因。少年藏在身后的手臂上，藏在帽檐遮挡下的脸上……  
有发红的伤痕。  
心如同被一只没有形状的手揪紧了。  
“怎么回事？你受伤了？”  
他甚至没有表现出一点要伸手去触碰的意图（虽然他确实很想这么做），仅仅是一句问话，就令猫妖警惕地绷紧了身体，双眼死死地盯住了他。他随即意识到自己方才脱口而出那一问大约太过急躁，只好先深吸一口气，稳住呼吸。他不再有动作之后，猫妖慢慢地放下了戒备。  
不二叹气：“所以，怎么回事？”  
越前把视线移开了：“没什么，就是摔了一跤。”然后急忙转移话题，“那个，你有空吗？我想找你打网球。”  
说着拍了拍背在身上的网球包，还拍得特别用力。他不刻意低下头时，脸颊上的那几道擦痕显得格外明显，周围一片泛着红肿。不二看他这副试图蒙混过关却卖力过了头的模样，一边心疼一边却也被逗笑了。摔了一跤……到底要怎么摔才能摔出这样的擦伤？况且猫咪明明是那么柔韧又灵巧的动物啊。  
也是自尊心极强的。  
“打网球可以，但你这样不行。”不二说，“先处理一下吧。”  
越前扁着嘴：“我没事。”  
“上楼，我帮你处理一下。”  
“说了是我自己摔的，没事。”  
猫妖圆睁着琥珀色的双眼，眼里除了倔强还微微带点羞赧与怒意。不二又叹了口气，朝他微笑：“自己摔的伤——也要处理呀。”  
“……”  
“不然是不能上球场比赛的。这是规则。”  
“……好吧。”  
领着越前上楼，不二趁对方只能看到他背影，飞速地把短短几句话时间里堆积起来的心绪都释放，然后再不动声色地整理好，装回心里去。确定脸上的微笑并无破绽，他开门侧身请越前进去。越前从他脸上滑过的目光是试探的。少年大概正在绞尽脑汁地构想怎么应付可能会被问到的问题。但他没有说话。少年动了动嘴唇，也一样保持了沉默。  
清水冲洗过伤处，再用消毒用的酒精棉擦拭，猫妖依旧沉默，抿紧了唇，尖指甲悄悄地露了出来。  
“好了。下次要小心点啊。”  
不二嘱咐着。直到不二将纱布贴好，他才闷了一声“哦”。

15:49 P.M.

越前今天打球打得格外专注。  
亮晶晶的汗水随着每一次的奔跑和跳跃洒在球场上。少年抬起手臂用衣袖蹭着脸糊过去，糊到脸上贴的纱布也不管，已做好了下一次接球的准备。  
好像在跟什么较劲，总憋着一口气，表情也很严肃。才过了一天，球技突飞猛进，动作舒展又漂亮。不仅把不二教过他的技巧完成得很好，还偶有令人惊讶的创新招式，或许可以归功于猫这种动物所拥有的天生创造力。在那之后，他一定自己刻苦地练习过。  
站在球网对面的不二回过球，有点委屈。  
那双熠熠的猫眼里好像只有网球。  
……没有自己。  
一个分神，伏在网前的猫妖突然跃起截击，他的反应慢了半拍，没有追上。越前握紧拳头兴奋地喊了一声。原来这一局是自己输了。  
“喂。”  
球拍自球网上方横到了眼前。小个子的少年站在对面，自带胜利者的身份，竟然也有了居高临下的气势。  
“你不是拿过冠军吗？好好打啊。”  
“……那都是多少年前的事啦。”  
不二望着他的眼睛，望得出神。他象征性地替自己申辩，不过越前丝毫没听进去。  
“你还会什么招式？不会弹起来的那种球我已经知道要怎么接了。还有别的吗？都让我见识一下吧。”  
“真难缠呢。”  
“我想赢。”  
“下一局不会再让你捡到便宜了。”  
“要尽全力了吗？那最好了——”  
到底是在跟什么较劲？为什么这么想赢呢？  
手心出了汗。不二用球拍拍打着小球，一下，一下，又一下，仿佛听到了来自国中时代的赛场的声音。

18:02 P.M.

胶着的比赛是因为一场突然的阵雨而中断的。  
“泡了水的网球特性会改变，再打下去不仅不能提高球技，还会有反作用。”  
不二这么说，越前才哼哼唧唧地收了手，满脸遗憾，因为他觉得在打得正痛快时淋点雨完全不是问题。至于不二真正担忧的——他包扎伤口的纱布浸了雨水可能会滋生新的细菌，他更不可能会当成多大的事了，一脸老大不情愿地被拖到就近的药店换上了干净的包扎。药店工作的药剂师见到他，刚想说什么，然而越前双眼一瞪，完全不想理人，飞速逃离了出去。  
雨来得快去得也快，傍晚的夕阳映红了半片天空和还没来得及散去的云。从药店出来，没两步路就是一家拉面馆。越前被飘来的香味吸引，脚步艰难，一下拽住了不二的衣摆，指指店招牌：“谢谢你陪我打球，我请客。”  
诶，从哪儿学来的“请客”？  
不二笑眯眯，恭敬不如从命，跟着猫妖钻进店里。

18:28 P.M.

“……”  
“……”  
“钱不够……”  
“……没关系。我有。”

18:32 P.M.

“所以，你还在便利店打工？”  
“嗯。”  
“辛苦吗？”  
“没什么。”  
吸溜，吸溜。  
“那个。”  
“嗯？”  
“你的‘工作’怎么样了？完成了吗？”  
“……”  
不二放下了筷子，给自己灌了一大口汤。

18:34 P.M.

总之就是自己辛苦熬了一整夜的成果被人用十分钟完成了误解，在面对完全相左的意见时他并没有插话的权利。心中的许多念想虽然能洋洋洒洒写出上万字，到头来还是只有自己一个人听。在一年多前心怀期待签下这份与杂志社的合约时，他没料到这么快就会变成这样。当初他也感谢对方的知遇之恩，自恃有才华才敢随心所欲地书写，写的多半是脑中时不时冒出的古怪念头，作为新人就更加自由而无忧无虑。其实规则他都明白。但自己随性而为已成习惯，他人看重的东西他根本不在意，那么，为什么非得改变不可呢？  
就像还在打网球的少年时期……即便最终拿到了团队的冠军，团队中那一点点的格格不入，也是来自于自己。  
一直都是。  
长长地出了口气，不二拿筷子卷着碗里剩下不多的细面条。   
“人生很艰难啊……”心烦意乱时，他早就能自然而然地摆出一副轻松调侃的样子，“没有我们以为的那样容易掌控，大概跟你想象的也会很不一样哦，越前。”  
越前很认真地注视着他。他不知道那个少年究竟听进去了多少自己方才的胡言乱语。带着好奇和捉弄与试探的心理，他故意表现得很遗憾，问猫妖：“即使这样，你还是一心想要变成人类吗？”  
“……”  
回答是沉默。  
但在一开始，猫妖提起人类时的眼神那么清亮，任谁都能一下子看穿他的想法。似乎是因为这天早些时候的某些事情而有点动摇了吧，却不愿意说出来，也不愿意别人问。真是倔强啊。可人类的世界那么复杂，倔强最容易叫人撞得头破血流，他打算怎么应对？  
不二打量着越前。  
越前低着头。他想了很久，慢慢地说：“是的。”  
少年把头抬起来。那双琥珀色的眼睛——就和不二第一次见到时一样，依旧是清亮的。  
“我要变成人类。”  
他说。声音不大，却很坚决。  
像一块落进不二心湖里的石头。小小一块，但沉甸甸的，荡起涟漪一圈又一圈，向着更远、更秘密、更无人知晓之处扩散开去。  
“我的同伴，有很多遭到过欺凌。也有的毫无尊严地在垃圾堆附近流浪。就连卡鲁宾——我找到卡鲁宾时，它被好几个人类的小孩子欺负，他们揪它的尾巴，把它的长毛揉得乱七八糟……  
“我不要。我，想要变强。想要主宰自己的命运。  
“你说，人生没有那么容易掌控，我想也是。光是你，看起来就够复杂的了——但人类总比猫有更多的办法啊。人类可以在平地上盖起那么高的大楼，又有那么多机会选择自己的生活。  
“就算是有烦恼，也会有人类的方式——有很多方式可以解决吧。  
“不试试怎么知道？”

19:32 P.M.

吃完拉面，肚子仍然没有填饱，又要了一些小菜和饮料，边吃边说话。猫妖话不多，大部分时候是不二在讲自己见过的人类世界里的奇事，胡扯着写过的脱离日常的故事。时间不知不觉地流逝。到了该起身离席的时候，才突然意识到一个麻烦。  
月亮大约已经爬得很高了。  
但拉面馆所在的街道是市中心的繁华地，这个时间点，食客络绎不绝，外面也有许多来往走动的人。只怕一出店门，猫妖就会暴露在月光下而变回自己本来的模样——当着这么多人的面，大概不太好。  
面对神色苦恼的猫妖，不二勾了勾手指，凑近了轻声说：“我有个主意。”  
说着就笑眯眯地大步流星走向门口。  
越前一脸将信将疑，跟在他身后。  
于是，才刚刚拉开店门走到大街上，不二忽然脚下一软，身体飘飘然，直接晕倒在地。倒下去之前，还得空悄悄地抛给惊呆了的越前一个“见机行事”的眼神。  
拉面馆附近的人群顿时全被倒下的不二吸引了注意力，里三层外三层地围上来，叽叽喳喳地议论着。  
“……”  
越前无言以对，在所有人的目光都聚焦在躺在地上装死的不二身上时，贴着墙壁一点一点挪到那个包围圈的外面，从人缝中某个不起眼的角落钻了出去。  
眯缝着眼睛确认到这一点，赶在有人拨出急救电话之前，不二又自己哼了两声坐了起来，逼真地演出了突然断片的人恢复过来后的那种茫然，然后是幡然醒悟，最后是对围观的热心群众摆手表示自己没有大碍，并爬起来好好地走了两步路，靠着店面的墙壁休息。  
于是人群散去，汇入流动的城市。明月高升，华灯溢彩。在不远处一小片黑暗的阴影中，他望见一对琥珀色的光点。一只小黑猫站在那里，朝他眨眨眼睛，随后转身一跃，不见了。

21:22 P.M.

猫妖没法带走网球包，所以不二把网球包给了便利店的店员拜托转交，这样明天一早他来工作的时候就能拿到，想打网球便可以自己去打。回到一个人的公寓中，不二打开了书桌那个上锁的抽屉。  
早晨被主编退回的稿子就放在最上面。他把这沓稿纸拿出来，从头到尾翻了一遍。“是有点莫名其妙吧。”如此自嘲着，他将稿纸整叠塞进了纸篓。  
这个被丢弃的故事之下，是更多他自认为写得用力却未能让人（也许包括他自己）信服的故事，像死掉的鱼，翻起白肚皮浮在水面。还有打算寄给弟弟却因为地址不对而被退回的信件，国中时拿到的那块网球全国大赛冠军奖牌以及当时队伍的合照。弟弟由于不喜欢被拿来同自己做比较而决定出国，那时他没有挽留，也没有说开心里话。校网球队杀入全国大赛，他曾要求队长将始终燃不起求胜心的自己除名，对方没有这么做；他在半决赛的一次失利差点葬送了整支队伍的前程，眼睁睁看着每一位队友流汗流血地拼搏，看着那个人为了最终的胜利拼到不惜牺牲自己的肩膀。  
他自然也骄傲，也倔强。  
却没办法像那才做了三个白天的人类的猫妖一样啊，真正认真、纯粹地，去争取那些并不是太容易到手的东西。


	4. 【第四日】

09:23 A.M.

胸口发闷，头脑昏沉，嗓子干涩，在不舒适中醒来的不二仰面平躺在床上，望着白茫茫的天花板，看到了被丢弃的故事的部分。它像白天里的影子一样纠缠着他：猫妖需要吃掉一颗人心以变成人身，而那独身青年实在是太容易接近了。“但是这颗心并不是很有活力呀，如果吃下去的话我也会变成他那样的人吗？”当青年在末班公车上不小心睡过去，坐在他身旁的猫妖用尖利的长指甲划过对方衬衫，在胸口的位置停了下来。  
好像真的划在自己身上，引起一阵又痒又闷且微微刺痛的感觉。  
不二晕乎乎地下了床。  
玻璃瓶装的新鲜牛奶出现在门口，这让他心里又明亮了起来。还有一张字条贴在玻璃瓶上，字迹歪歪扭扭：“中午有空吃饭吗？这次我一定请客。”  
想必是因昨天那次失败了的付账行动而耿耿于怀吧，应该说是太要面子还是钻牛角尖认死理呢？微笑不自觉扩大，然而一点遗憾同时泛上心间。如果就此两不相欠，交集是否也会在道别后随时戛然而止？  
冰箱空了。不二倦得连下楼去便利店买点吃的都懒得动，反正这个时间也见不到猫妖了。倒是记得先换上出门的私服（穿得像去约会似的——他嘲笑镜子里的自己），然后喝着牛奶蜷在沙发上有一搭没一搭地换着频道看新闻和体育比赛，直到门铃声把快要睡着的他叫醒。

11:44 A.M.

站在门口的越前在深呼吸，面上红潮未褪，头发丝还有些汗湿，大概是刚刚打完球。看起来有按照嘱咐乖乖地换了创可贴。他眨眨琥珀色的大眼睛，言简意赅：“吃饭。”  
不二笑开了：“嗯，就在等你呢。你准备去哪儿请客？”  
“……总之跟我来。”少年瞪他一眼，把手往裤子口袋里一插，潇洒地转身下楼。  
就不去拆穿他应该是忘记了吃饭的地方叫什么名字了吧。

11:58 A.M.

但如果连位置在哪里都忘记了，好像就不能再放着不管了。  
这一带不二很熟，馆子基本跑了个遍，猫妖是问便利店店员要的推荐，有了之前的教训，一定参考了自己的财力，料想不会很远。兜兜转转之时，有意地引导着方向，就见猫妖在一家寿司屋前停下了脚步，对着写得龙飞凤舞的店招牌眯眼瞧了许久，露出了拨云见日的表情。  
“就是这里。”  
如果少年这时没有藏好自己属于猫咪的部分，会不会是轻轻颤着耳朵、高高竖起尾巴那样得意洋洋讨表扬的样子呢？不二好想伸手去摸摸头。不过很奇怪，明明初次见面时都能自然而然地这么做，此时却好似长出了芥蒂。他最终只是笑着朝对方点了点头。

12:10 P.M.

寿司屋是质量普通但价格和环境都很亲民的类型，正合适两人的午餐。翻了菜单点了菜，在面对冰镇饮料的选项时越前努力咽下口水将这一页翻了过去，然后从口袋里摸出皱巴巴的纸币付了账，骄傲和成就感明明白白地写在脸上。就是不知道他还给自己剩了多少。  
等上菜时，壁挂电视里刚好在放午间体育新闻。一位日本网球选手在上午刚刚结束的某场世界级公开赛中夺下冠军。这是越前感兴趣的话题。他少见地率先聊起来：“今天早上我在便利店工作的时候，店员大哥就在用一个小小的方方的铁盒子听这场比赛。”  
“你说的是收音机吧？”  
越前立刻学会了这个新词：“收音机里的人说，这个人在国中就出名了，因为作为队长带领校队拿到了全国冠军。是你跟我说过的那个队长吗？”  
不二盯着电视屏幕中老友的脸：“嗯，没错。”  
“他好像很厉害。”  
“毫无疑问。”  
“比你厉害？”  
“嗯。虽然——国中那会儿，我还不太愿意承认。” 不二托着下巴回忆。坐在对面的少年眼中充满了憧憬，这让他心里起了微小的波澜。像是吃醋——毕竟网球是自己教给猫妖的，而且还陪着他打了两天。也不知是不是这种奇怪心情作祟的缘故，脑袋似乎变得很沉。  
“是打网球最厉害的人么？”  
“也许吧？至少在这届大赛——在近几年里。”  
“诶——”  
“其实我在想，依你展现出的天赋，再加上物种天然的优势，如果让那家伙当队长来指导你，而不是我这种半途就三心二意的人，说不定你也能很快达到这种水平呢。”  
“唔……”越前想了想，没太明白不二的意思，只抓住了自己觉得有必要说明的点，“不过跟你打球也很有趣。”  
“你这么认为？”这一句倒令不二惊讶又惊喜。  
“你打球很有趣。跟我在收……收音机里听到的不太一样。那些选手好像都会避免打出让对方很容易接到的球，但是你却会一次次故意打给我。”  
不二乐呵呵地听着越前嘴里嘟嘟哝哝：“不是你先挑衅的吗？是你想搞清楚我的招数吧？”  
“但你这样我就更火大了啊。”  
越前争辩着。他大概不知道有一个词叫做“半斤八两”——在这一点上，谁也没资格埋怨谁，所以不二也没再欺负他。  
寿司端上来了。电视新闻回放了大赛颁奖典礼的盛况。金棕色头发、戴金丝眼镜的男人在最高领奖台上捧起了奖杯。全场都在为他欢呼。  
“站在那个位置的感觉，好像很不错。”越前拿着食物，目不转睛地盯着电视机。  
“当然了，那可是世界冠军的领奖台啊。”  
“可是，他都没有笑。”  
少年无意间一针见血，不二忍不住“噗嗤”一声：“他一直是这样的，虽然没有笑，但是并不代表不高兴。”  
越前歪了歪头：“你们人类真的很复杂。你们不是同学、认识很久了吗？”  
“是呀，所以？”  
“他一直不笑，而你却完全相反啊——一直笑眯眯的。”  
“怎么说呢？人和人是不同的。不同之处并不会因为是同学或者认识了很久之类的理由就消失，甚至——哪怕身体里流着同样的血液，性格和对于事物的看法都有可能千差万别。有时候人们会因为这些不同而互相讨厌，有时候会假装谁也不认识谁，啊，当然了，有时候也能成为很好的朋友。”  
“……”  
越前停顿了片刻，似乎在认真消化不二的长篇发言。就在不二想打趣地叫他别太在意的时候，他忽然说：“我好像能明白一点。”  
他毫不掩饰地直视着不二，视线就像夏天的阳光，又直接又热烈，倒让不二无所适从，如同整个人被剖开晾在了太阳底下。  
“你笑的时候，”越前说，“给人感觉你很高兴。你确实很高兴吗？”  
不二愣了半秒钟，微不可察。  
他微笑着回答：“嗯，我很高兴啊。”  
因为认识了你。

12:16 P.M.

“等一下越前，那是我的蘸料盘——”  
“……”  
“不好意思，我加了很多芥末。我个人比较喜欢……”  
“咳咳咳咳咳咳……”  
“来，给你水。”  
“……”  
“好点了吗？”  
“……”  
安抚了猫妖，不二自己蘸着调好的芥末酱油来了一口，竟然罕见地发挥失常也被辣到，嗓子里火辣辣的，又痛又涩，咳嗽咳得比猫妖方才还猛。  
于是这回换成了猫妖给他递水，还附赠了一枚白眼：“我有点想假装不认识你了。”

12:43 P.M.

斟酌着减少芥末的用量之后，这顿饭总算是顺利地吃完了。不二始终不太有食欲，而且这儿的寿司他已经吃过太多次，可是不想扫越前的兴，便努力打起精神，仿佛第一次享用到美餐一样不断赞美。他笑着说：“越前，谢谢你的款待。等会儿还想打球么？”  
他发现自己的声音听起来还是有点哑。  
“我早上打过，等会儿就算了。”越前回答。  
“不要我陪你练了？”  
“你看起来好像很累……”猫妖很小声地咕哝了一句，但飞快地改了口，“我是说，你的招式我都已经看过了，再跟你打，我也提高不了。”  
不二假装没听到他的前半句，感慨：“你可真嚣张。”  
“况且，我还得找东西。”  
“是喔，已经是第四天了吧？时间过去一半了，有进展吗？”  
“到目前为止还没有什么发现。但我肯定能找到。”  
“这么有自信？”  
“我觉得不难……遇到了就好办了。应该已经很接近了。”越前的声音又小下去了。  
“那你还想去哪里找，或者做些什么？等会儿我也有空，可以陪你。”——原本是打算这么说的。不过不二迅速意识到这同两天之前自己说过的话几乎一模一样，就连被截稿日期压迫却又懒得理会的境况也如出一辙。可此时的猫妖比起两天之前已经学会了太多的东西。他略一思索，换了个说法：“那如果你不着急，我想麻烦你陪我一下，这个下午，可以吗？”  
“唔？”  
“是关于‘工作’——可能需要你的帮助。我跟你说过了吧，交上去的稿子主编不太满意，让我修改。可我又没什么好想法，所以想出去转转，找找灵感。如果你能一起，一定会很有帮助——猫妖是怎么看待人类和人类世界的？这绝对会是一个相当新鲜的视角。”  
果然成功地引起了猫妖的兴趣。猫妖几乎想都没想就愉快地答应了，还一副饶有兴致看好戏的神情，好像在鄙夷他：诶，原来貌似很了不起的作家也会有想不出东西而求助于人（或者猫）的时候啊。  
或许确实是这样吧。  
看似坑蒙拐骗一般的借口，却并不都是随便扯的。  
猫啊，真的是擅长迷惑人心的动物呢。

13:55 P.M.

借着工作日游客不算太多的便利，这一次带着猫妖上了东京塔。在二百五十米高的眺望厅俯瞰整个东京，城市是一副散乱的拼图，楼房是堆叠的火柴盒，街道是交缠的线，车辆是在线上爬行的小蚂蚁，人则是微小的尘埃。把自己放在更高的位置向更远的地方看，原本还算清晰的道路很容易就会变成一团乱麻，往往需要花费成倍的时间才能把认定的东西揪出来，有时甚至根本无法办到，只得深陷高处的云雾之中。不二写过这样的故事。  
但眼力出众的猫妖大概不会遇到这样的困惑。明明连去一趟隔着两三个街区的寿司屋都会迷路，却能一下子在满是火柴盒的拼图上找出不二住的那一间。  
不二扶着观景台的栏杆，有轻微的眩晕感。明媚的日光中，越前的眼睛像是透明的。整个城市都映在那双清澈的瞳仁里。他离天空更近了。  
从高处看东京湾，它像一片蓝色的颜料侵蚀上了陆地。走近海湾时才见那蓝也蓝得深深浅浅、起起伏伏，有小朵雪白的浪花，也有点点金黄的波光。来自更广阔的大海的风拂面而来，裹挟着不曾体会过的咸腥味。  
桥可以横跨海湾，也可以架得更远，向那片真正的海延伸。船也是。如果一直不靠港湾，会怎么样？猫妖似乎不太理解为什么有很多人会生出这种感慨。也不会怎样——选对方向，不要迷路，不就好了？  
从东京湾出发，正好可以搭地铁到浅草寺。越前对寺院、祭祀和求神仙拜菩萨之类的不怎么理解也不感兴趣，半途改了方向。正好离得不远的就是东京大学。校园里屹立着古老的图书馆与新式的实验楼，银杏树和樱树都是绿油油的，并不到最佳观赏时候。  
不二向越前简略地说明人类是如何一点点认识这个世界，又是如何将这些知识一代代传下去的。但越前听得双眼迷蒙，明显还是对不二回忆自己大学时代时的趣闻更感兴趣。抱着书本和笔记本电脑的学生匆匆走过，同之前遇到的国中生不同，谈论的话题不是今天的家庭作业与明天的数学测验，而是关于是求职还是跟着某某教授继续做研究，或者是完全听不懂的专业课题。  
两个人被误当作是在读研究生带着有志向报考东大的小学弟提前熟悉校园，越前还收到了“加油哦”“要努力哦”的鼓励。他不相信到东大读书有那么难，坚持要求去旁听一节能代表东大水准的课。趁着课间，他们偷偷摸摸坐进一间报告厅，教授正好在讲古代语言文学——不二听得津津有味，而越前才撑了五分钟上下眼皮就开始打架，坚决表示：“要是顺利地变成了人类，我绝对不要来上这种课。”  
回到热闹的银座附近时，太阳已经西沉。好在购物大厦的内部不受黑夜与月光的影响，所以还能像白天一样闲逛。美食有不少，大部分却贵得让不二自叹无力，只得在小食馆要了两份章鱼小丸子和PONTA了事。越前不仅毫不介意，还相当满足。琳琅满目的奢侈品店对他而言仿佛另一个世界。不二说，那里头可以说都是贵重的好东西，不管是一个手提包还是一条钻石项链，都是无数人拼命工作想要换来的宝物。猫妖虽觉得新鲜，但对此嗤之以鼻，明明小鱼干和鲜牛奶已经足够好了。  
“对吧？你肯定也觉得自己拍的照片比店里那些什么‘名家画作复制品’要好得多，不然也不会特地印出来挂在墙上。”  
越前一面大步走一面说话。不二跟不上他的脚步了。  
他扶着墙壁，大口地喘气。喉咙像在燃烧，呼气滚烫滚烫的，身体却在发冷。  
“你……你怎么了？”  
越前折返回来，不知所措。不二勉强抬起头，撑起一个虚弱无力的微笑。

21:02 P.M.

发烧了。  
其实这天早上就有了征兆，但他没当回事。大概是前两天熬了夜又淋雨打球的关系，吃完午饭就越来越不对劲，到现在终于有点支持不住了。越前一看就是只知道怎么逗猫而从来没照顾过病人的类型，守在身旁不知怎么办。他不想令少年为难，嘴上说自己打车回去就行，眼前已斑驳一片，走了两步路就原形毕露，不得不贴回墙壁。后来还是越前半扶着他走出银座的大厦，在月光下变回猫的样子之后也一直跟着他，在他脚边和他一起排队等计程车。  
总算有车来了，不二拉开车门一头倒向后座，没想到那小黑猫也跟着跳了进来，圆睁着琥珀色的大眼睛凝视着他，用眼神坚决地驳回了他想赶自己下车的想法。不二无言，只得由越前待在车里。  
他嗓音沙哑说不出话，在手机上打了公寓的地址给司机看，这时才注意到早些时候发过来的未读信息。是姐姐。  
“裕太说这两天要回国了，他和你联系了吗？”  
手背搭在自己发烫的额头上，他闭上了眼睛。

21:48 P.M.

进了公寓，不二把自己整个人扔在了沙发上。  
黑猫在他身旁喵喵地叫。他费了好大力气才重新爬了起来，合上窗帘，然后又瘫了回去。月光从房间里消失了。同一瞬间，黑猫变成了少年的模样。  
少年思来想去，先跑去厨房倒了一杯水，大概是他从被芥末呛到的难受中积累的经验，不得不说非常实用。喝掉一大杯水后，灼烧感暂时缓解，可四肢疲软得像烂泥一样没法动弹，头脑更是混沌一片。不二清了清嗓子，总算能发出点可以辨认的声音了。  
“药……在我房间里……书桌……第二个抽屉……或者第三个……我记不清了……”  
越前听了，快步冲向卧室。不二卧室的门虚掩着，他犹豫了一下，推门进去。  
“应该有一盒……是……红色和白色包装的……是那个。”  
不二听见一阵手忙脚乱开关抽屉翻找东西的声音。好像有什么被碰到了地上，少年发出了慌张的低呼声。他迷迷糊糊伸手摸到了自己的钥匙串。公寓的大门钥匙和书桌抽屉的钥匙串在一起，躺在口袋里。他无法自制地坠入了昏沉的半梦里。  
也许只是片刻，但他恍然觉得已过了很久。越前推醒了他，把找到的药拿给他。他吞了两片。越前看起来很紧张，倒让他过意不去。他安慰着说：“好了……应该没什么问题了。”  
“真的？”  
“嗯。”  
“你……”  
“的确会这样……来得比较突然，不过也没什么大碍……吃了药睡到明天……应该就差不多了吧。”  
“是因为昨天……”  
“唔？不，不是你的关系啊……”  
“……”  
“真的。别担心。谢谢你送我回家……快回去吧，已经很晚了。”  
“……”  
但猫妖站着没有动。  
他思索了一会儿，说：“既然你说睡到明天就差不多了，那今晚我留在这里吧。”  
不二以为自己听错了，诧异地看过去。越前对他点点头，眼神却左右乱转：“万一你……”  
“可是……”  
“没关系。”越前指着沙发，“我睡这里就行。”  
“可……”  
“变成猫就好了。对猫来说，这个真的挺舒服的。卡鲁宾也这么认为。”  
“……”  
“唔，如果你不介意掉毛的话。”  
不二被这句诚实的俏皮话逗笑了。自知拗不过对方，他垂下了眼帘：“实在是太不好意思了。”  
“没什么。”  
“我有条毯子，晚上冷，如果你……”  
“不用。”  
“……”  
“但你最好乖乖地盖好被子。”越前认真地建议，“不然容易感冒——人类有这种特性，是你告诉我的。”  
“哦，是啊。”  
不二呼出一口热气。热度似乎又上来了。不仅仅是身体，连心也不可避免地被这一阵热浪波及。

22:27 P.M.

“那么，晚安。”  
“晚安。”  
客厅的灯熄灭了。  
不二关上卧室的门。没有开灯，月光从掩了一半的窗帘遮蔽不到的地方照射进来，小半张床和书桌的一角覆上了一层浅淡的银辉。那把老式的锁整个儿浸在里面。  
他倚着门站了一会儿，在倒向床之前“吧嗒”一声扣下了房间的门锁。在因为发烧和其他一些原因变得剧烈的心跳声里，那声响轻微得几乎听不见，像投进棉花堆里的小石子，或者是划过远天角落坠向黑暗的流星。


	5. 【第五日】

08:32 A.M.

烧退了一些，比前一夜好多了，喉咙还疼得厉害。不二从卧室出来，见黑猫还窝在客厅的沙发上睡着。它蜷成一个小绒球，看起来睡得挺安稳。不知道一整夜是否睡得还好。半夜自己好几次因为难受而醒来，外头都静悄悄的，没有一点动静。  
他轻手轻脚地来到猫妖面前，猫着身子蹲下，端详着那双阖上的眼睛，长长的胡须还有竖起的三角形耳朵。他或许真的是烧糊涂了——想要抚摸的念头强烈得无法再压抑，可就在他像盗贼找到了宝物一样小心翼翼伸出手的时候，猫妖睁开了眼睛。  
措手不及的尴尬样就这么被映在了那双大而明亮的琥珀色眼眸中。  
“……早安。”  
于是他顺势把手搭在了沙发边缘，挂上微笑向猫妖问候。  
猫妖安静地看着他，微凑上前闻了闻他的手，像是想要确认他还有没有发烧。他把手收了回去。  
“我已经好多了，谢谢你。”  
说的话稍微长了那么一点点，嗓子的糟糕状态立刻暴露了。本来还想多扯几句缓和气氛的不二识相地闭了嘴。黑猫跳下沙发，在地板上踱了几步，变成了一个墨发少年的模样，眉头微蹙，若有所思地注视着他。  
一时沉默。  
不二哑着嗓子问：“饿了么？”  
“……”  
“我去楼下买一点吃的。”  
说着要去换鞋。但越前制止了他：“还是我去吧。你要什么？”  
他认真地想了想，说：“牛奶。”  
越前有点意外，而不二坚定地点头——似乎在短短三天内就养成了早上一定要喝牛奶的习惯。

08:48 A.M.

叮咚——  
这么快就回来了？  
打开门，却看见越前两手空空、满脸尴尬：“……能不能借我一点钱？”

08:49 A.M.

“喏。这就不算借了吧，毕竟是要你帮我买东西。”  
“反正我会还的。”  
是没有听懂吗？好像在为什么而赌气不高兴呢。  
“对了，你今天不用在便利店工作？”  
“昨天做完就结束了。之前生病的那个人回来了。”  
难怪今天早晨一直在睡。可那也就是说——猫妖现在失去了赚钱买东西填饱肚子的来源啊。但这点想法立刻被对方察觉。越前挂下嘴角，严肃地说：“我自己会想办法的。”是很明确地让他别再多管闲事的意思。  
然而……还是只能是闲事吗？

09:06 A.M.

早餐相当简易，不过有了新鲜的热牛奶就变得丰盛不少。两个人坐在餐桌边，只吃饭，没有交谈。要不是还发着烧怕传染，要不是嗓子疼，不二一定要坐得离越前更近一点，多说说话才好。  
没想到，吃着吃着，越前忽然说：“抱歉。”像要坦白什么至关重要的事。  
不二疑惑。越前又说：“昨天去你房间里找药，不小心碰掉了东西，但是我捡起来放好了。”  
“不用在意，这没什么的。”  
“还碰倒了纸篓……”  
“……”  
“抱歉，收拾的时候看到了你写的稿子。”  
是那个猫妖的故事。  
对上越前真诚的视线，不二莫名其妙一阵口干舌燥，本来就不怎么守规律的心跳愈发乱得厉害。  
“你都看过了？”  
“一些段落而已，我不是有意要看的……”  
不二假装镇定：“没关系啊，为什么要为这个道歉呢？说起来，我才应该向你道歉。是你给我的灵感……可我擅自拿来用了。”  
越前一顿，摇了摇头：“但是，你把它扔掉了——扔到纸篓里，就是不要了的意思吧。”  
“嗯。我跟你说过……咳咳……主编看过之后就退了稿。我也觉得那个故事……写得不好。”  
“不好？”  
“你觉得呢，越前？”

09:08 A.M.

“总之，现在吃味道大概不会太好……时间还有得多，试试看能不能让这颗心变得有活力一点吧。”  
末班公车穿行在漆黑的夜晚。青年歪头睡着。猫妖伸出舌头舔过嘴唇，收起了指甲，在他的身边也闭上了眼睛。  
他们成为了好朋友，相处得很愉快。猫妖渐渐发现原来这个青年也有很有意思的地方。会因为某天不小心睡过头了五分钟而索性装病向上司请病假，然后偷偷溜出来邀请自己一起玩，一边还说着打趣上司的玩笑。谈到爱好，平时不怎么看得到光亮的眼睛就会开始闪烁不停。虽然没有去过很多地方，但对每一次旅行都津津乐道，还翻出那时候的照片给自己看，甚至提议了某个在邻市的可以一起去看看的目的地。  
“喔，那么从这里要怎么去呢？”猫妖一口气喝光了杯子里的碳酸饮料，咬起吸管。  
青年愣了愣：“你是说……现在？要去吗？”  
“不是你说要去的吗？”猫妖反问道。它有点想舔自己的手，那上面还留着薯条的美味，不过它忍住了。它想了想，又说：“反正我没问题。我没有什么行李。你需要带很多东西吗？”  
“我也不用。”青年说。  
于是出了快餐店后，他们就直接去了车站，在当天打了个来回，玩得很好。回程的路上，青年很兴奋，滔滔不绝地说着话。猫妖懒洋洋地听着。它很高兴，这个人正在按自己所想的那样变得越来越有趣。它越来越喜欢他了。它觉得对方也是一样。之后又有过几次，就和当时在末班公车上一样，青年在它面前暴露出了最脆弱的一面，拿猫来打比方，就像是对着不清楚底细的家伙随便地翻出了肚皮。再等等吧，猫妖想，还没有玩够呢，等到那颗心的味道变得更加美味一点……  
就这样到了第七天。  
第七天的夜晚，该说再见的时候。  
猫妖和青年都久久没有开口，沉默地站在青年住的公寓楼楼下。  
僵持了一会儿之后，他们几乎同时说道：  
“我有点口渴，能不能上楼喝点水？”  
“你口渴吗，要不要上去坐一会儿？”

09:09 A.M.

“猫妖最后还是吃掉了那个人的心。”  
越前说。  
少年的表情很平静，却叫不二心里波澜不断。  
“唔……你这么认为？我可没有明确地写出最后的结局啊。”虽然嘴上这么说，但他清楚这只是苍白无力的狡辩。因为越前说对了。他让故事在此处戛然而止的时候早已设计好了结局，却只把隐晦的暗示藏在字里行间难以察觉的角落里。他掌握着一个随时可以被推翻重构的谜底，然后愉悦地旁观读者们疑惑的样子——一直以来，他都享受着这种感觉。  
但在猫妖的双眼里，这行不通了。  
“你为什么认为结局会是这样？是……在哪个段落里找到伏笔了吗？”  
“我不懂作家用的那种东西……”越前把水杯递给咳嗽的不二，“我只是觉得，你想这么写。”  
那个青年早就知道猫妖把自己当成了狩猎的目标。在人类中间，猫妖的伪装实在是太差劲了。他是故意接近猫妖的。自己的心，自己的生命和生活，都是多么的无趣啊。如果猫妖想要，就给它好了。  
但猫这种动物，最擅长的就是迷惑人心了。为什么不能想走就走呢？为什么不能想到了什么就说什么呢？……他们已经是朋友了吧？他很喜欢猫妖，猫妖对他应该也是一样吧？他们可以好好继续相处下去吧？自己这讨厌的日子其实也是能好好过的吧？  
错了。  
“你的心终于变得够美味啦。”  
随便敞开心扉、流露感情到底还是危险的。自始至终，猫妖都是那个会在夜晚露出尖指甲、把自己的心剖开一千遍、一万遍的狩猎者。

09:14 A.M.

“这只是个故事而已。”不二说。  
“嗯。”越前点头。  
“而且是个糟糕的故事。”  
“还好吧。”  
“……”  
“总之，抱歉，我看了。不过，既然你已经把它丢掉了，我也不会说出去的。”  
“……”  
“那个，你手机在响？”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……”  
“你还在发烧。”  
“……我不要紧。”  
“是吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“会好？”  
“会好的。”  
“那么，我走了。”  
“越前……”  
“再见。”

09:16 A.M.

猫妖离开了。

09:28 A.M.

不二发了很长时间的呆。  
他捏紧了手机。姐姐在发信息询问昨晚说的事。他还没有时间考虑，也不认为自己的考虑有什么意义。在手机的信息框里打了字又删掉，换一个联系人，重复很多次，依旧毫无进展。脑袋又烧成了一团浆糊。吃了药之后他一直躺在沙发上。为了不让周围陷入过分的安静，他把电视机打开晾着。哭声，笑声，播报新闻的字正腔圆，推销商品的油嘴滑舌，是自己通常乐于观察的人间百态，但现在他只觉得无味极了。  
到了午饭的时间，猫妖没有来找他。  
下午也没有。  
直到饿得不行的时候不二才爬起来准备下楼去买东西。打开门，只见他给了猫妖的网球包正靠在门边，一张皱巴巴的纸币和一堆硬币被塞到了门缝下。

16:16 P.M.

猫妖离开了。

16:17 P.M.

七个小时之后，不二异常清晰地回忆起了那时来到门边的少年留给他的最后一个表情。  
嘴唇抿成一条没有弧度的线，微微垂着眼睫，扫过来的目光说轻巧也轻巧，说沉滞却也有沉滞的感觉。  
对啊……他怎么就忘了呢。  
猫啊，可是很敏感的动物。  
敏感，并且自尊，却又没有安全感，不愿依靠他人。哪怕是一点不寻常的动静也足够令它感到危险，哪怕是一点委屈它也不愿忍受和妥协。什么事都宁可自己做，什么路都宁可自己走，也不会靠近让它感到不舒服的人。而少年的那个表情却不是害怕或厌恶，是掺杂着不理解与失望的种种，给清澈的眼瞳覆上一层阴翳。  
你的心终于变得够美味啦。  
耳边似乎传来了猫妖充满戏谑的低哑声音。  
……不是的。  
他明明可以为自己辩驳——作家在写故事时确实或多或少会带入个人情绪，这一篇也不例外；可是，经过随后那个晚上在拉面馆的谈话之后，他就改变了想法，因此才会把刚写完时还很满意的稿子彻底丢弃。并不是因为被主编退稿啊。主编那潦草的阅读体会说到底对他有什么妨碍呢？只是自己不再喜欢这个构思了。不再喜欢，甚至厌弃，觉得可笑，简直就是胡说八道。如果现在再来写一写这个构思，故事的氛围与最终的走向绝对会不一样的——  
因为猫妖，一切都改变了。  
如果这样说，他相信心思纯粹的猫妖是能够理解自己的。  
但，真的……有所不同吗？  
是前夜留宿他时，自己那个微小的动作，让对方感到受伤害了吧。  
向来不锁门的自己，却因为客厅的沙发上睡了一只猫而“吧嗒”一声扣上了房间的门锁。  
可他都回想不起扣下门锁的瞬间自己在想什么。是下意识的，还是思考之后的决定？难道他还残留着“猫妖会在半夜里偷偷溜进房间吃掉自己的心”的猜忌，哪怕……只是一丁点？  
对猫妖好，想方设法地接近，不过是因为自己喜爱追逐这样非正常的存在，来给平淡乏味的生活增添一些新鲜的刺激？  
……不。  
这条理由已经不再适用了，尽管它能够解释自己大部分在常人看来有些古怪的态度和举动。  
是真的想要更靠近他，再靠近他、多靠近他一点。真的深深被那样纯粹又明亮的个性吸引着，到了始料未及的程度，以至于现在才后知后觉，甚至连思考是否该告知对方都嫌太晚。  
而心里害怕着的……  
是这样一个脆弱的、毫无防备的自己，被猫妖全然收进眼底。  
毕竟，不能做到在发着高烧的睡梦里好好地挂着笑容啊。

20:37 P.M.

后来迷迷糊糊睡着了，又做了很沉重的梦。  
梦见拥有琥珀色眼眸的黑猫奔跑过无尽的黑夜，迎着一缕青白的日光变成了少年的模样；少年仍然在太阳底下不断奔跑，无论如何呼唤都不曾回头，无论前路如何茫茫都不曾放慢脚步。他在后面追，大汗淋漓，气喘吁吁，四下一看，才发现已然来到了完全不认识的地方。  
不认识倒也好。  
这一回，就试试心无旁骛地去追寻吧。

21:36 P.M.

不二同姐姐打了一通电话，说忙着赶稿没有看到消息，很不好意思这么久才回复，绝口不提生病发烧的事。养了一天，他的嗓子总算有所好转，在电话糟糕音质的掩护下没有露出破绽。然后聊了弟弟的近况，聊了一会儿家常，说上次姐姐带的小鱼干特产很不错，大大提高了自己在家附近猫咪中的地位，逗得听筒那边一阵笑。  
也给弟弟裕太发了消息，不过没有得到回应。不知对方是不是正在飞机上。  
他从纸篓里捡回了那一沓写着猫妖的故事的稿纸。实物存档到底没有那么容易被销毁。他逐字逐句地一边看一边改。好像很久没有过那么用心投入的状态了。  
不管是什么，也像猫妖一样，去追寻吧。


	6. 【第六日】

08:50 A.M. 

没有牛奶。

08:55 A.M.

不二在楼下的便利店买了玻璃瓶装的新鲜牛奶，还有口罩。结账的时候问起店员之前几天在这里临时打工的少年，才知道原来昨天早上他来买两个人的早餐时还发生过这样的事：少年拎着一小篮子食物来到收银台，翻来找去只从身上找出了几枚硬币，于是很认真地问能不能先把东西带走（因为很饿），差的钱之后再补上。这个要求遭到了拒绝——店员说到这里，叹了口气，因为这种违反规定的举动说不定会让自己受到处分，尽管对方再三表示一定不会失信，他也无法帮忙。不善言辞的少年听了解释之后没有再坚持，沉默地离开了，过了一会儿便拿来了足够的钱，买走了他想要的食物。  
“所以明明可以方便地借到钱呀？”店员不解当时少年的坚持。不二苦笑，明白那对于听罢了落锁声睡了一夜沙发的越前来说有多困难。怪不得那时越前折回来向自己借钱时是那样一副生闷气似的脸色。他心里有一片像被针尖刺痛了的柔软，越前急着要带走食物是因为生着病的自己吗，即使在这种状况下？

09:39 A.M.

手机响的时候不二刚在书桌前坐下，打开笔记本电脑准备继续改稿。毫不意外，是主编，问他稿子进展如何了，今天能不能见面谈一谈。三天的死线已到，不过不二很淡定，用沙哑的嗓音不紧不慢地说着话，一边眼不离屏幕，单手还在键盘上飞快地打字。   
“嗯，那天跟您聊过之后我确实又有了一些新想法，不过我还没有改完。哦，这两天生病了……没关系，今天就不必了，您不用等我。不是发现了很有潜力的新人吗？就像您上次说的，他的作品大概会比我更适合现在的杂志社吧。不不，我不是仅仅说这一次，我是说这一次，以及以后。”  
电话那边静默了三秒钟。每次打电话来催稿时通常都是好言好语的主编这时口气非常严厉：“你知道你自己在说什么吗，不二君？”  
“我知道——我非常清楚。”不二没有片刻迟疑，“我的作品或许还有很多不足，但我喜欢我的创作，也想坚持我的风格。至于有没有人读，有没有人懂，那是读者的事。作为作者的我只是希望尽力呈现我心中所想的世界而已。”  
如果坚信自己的路，就无须妥协什么。  
再说——他的心思并非无人懂得，无人了解。不是有一眼就能看穿他文字里外的曲折玲珑的家伙存在吗？  
想到这里，心也变得通透起来。  
挂下电话，不二长长地舒了一口气。回想自己方才的决定，他无可避免地体会到了某种即将独自踏上旅途的孤独。但一转念，这种孤独感或多或少是与谁相通的。至少在他看不到的地方，在卧室窗外的阳光下或是背街小巷的阴影里，有一位少年也是如此。  
好想念他。

10:40 A.M.

手放在键盘上整整三分钟没有打出一个词语，不二终于认了命，把稿纸理整齐，关掉了还没有完成的文档。  
他不敢怠慢地穿上挡风的外套，戴好口罩，出了门。首先去快印店洗了照片——在认识越前的第二天，越前用他的相机拍下的照片，其中还有自己那张滑稽的脸。快印店的工作人员以为是哪里弄错了，指着这张同不二确认了好几遍。等了一会儿之后他拿到了照片，果然印出来比放在相机屏幕中更让自己难以直视。他微笑，小心地装进信封带在身上，开始了寻找。

11:32 A.M.

到了公寓附近的公车站，他没有太过注意过往的行人。当那个身影出现在他面前时，他完全反应不及。不是他正在寻找的人，但却是此时此刻意料之外的，和一直以来期待之中的相遇。  
那个人头发剪得短短的，站得挺拔，背着双肩包，拎着一只小号的行李箱，胳膊下夹着一本体育杂志。他的个头早几年就已经超过了自己。“你怎么……”不二听见他也惊讶地嘀咕，却在面对面四目相接时换了一副好像在生闷气的表情。从国中开始，因为越来越不满他在别人眼中永远只能活在一位优秀的兄长的光环下，他时常这样甩脸色给不二看。  
但不二总是笑着。现在也一样。  
“裕太……”  
他轻轻地叫出了好久不见的弟弟的名字。

11:34 A.M.

“短信我看到了，那时候在飞机上。”  
“唔。我都没有问你，怎么这时候有空回来？”  
“导师给了短假，我只是回来看看爸妈，顺便见见几个老同学而已。你那边我本来没打算……”  
裕太语气僵硬地解释自己的出现。  
不二清了清嗓子：“但你搭的公车……”路线和下车的站点，分明是到自己住的公寓的啊。  
裕太这下更僵硬了：“我碰到了个奇怪的小鬼，是你认识的人？他说你病了。所以我……”他一顿，“但你不是挺精神的吗，我还以为怎么样了呢。”  
这句话让不二愣了好久。也不知是不是发了两天烧的关系，脑筋钝得厉害，半天没想出该怎么回应。因为见到了你所以觉得好多了啊——如果是平时他一定会这么说，并配上两声故作虚弱的咳嗽，用这种奇怪的玩笑话来舒缓两人之间不太自在的气氛。此时他张了张嘴，却说：“你在哪里见到他的？什么时候？”  
然后真的开始剧烈地咳嗽起来。  
好歹缓过来了，他笑着对裕太摆摆手，“不好意思，刚才是我说话说得太急了。”  
裕太白他一眼：“至于吗。是谁啊？”  
“是……偶然认识的，但希望还能再见的人。”  
不二忍不住四处张望。裕太皱眉：“是在换乘中心碰到的，肯定不在附近啊。”  
“……”  
“喂，你……”  
“我没关系。如你所见，已经好很多了。”虽然对方没说，不二却知道他的意思，便笑了笑，不为难裕太说出某些别扭的句子，“现在见到了你，当然就会好得更快。”  
上前想帮裕太拎过行李箱，但被对方的身体动作干脆地拒绝了。在试探地问要不要上楼坐坐的时候不二都能察觉到自己的小心翼翼，末了又追加一句“总要放一下行李吧”。裕太僵着，点了头。

11:45 A.M.

是在大约半个小时之前。  
裕太搭机场快线到了市区的换乘中心，为了换零钱坐公车就在报亭随便买了一本体育杂志。有段时间没有回来，对公车的路线有些陌生，确认过之后才坐下来边翻杂志边等车。整本杂志里只有网球的部分令他感兴趣，有一篇日本著名选手手冢国光赢得又一个世界冠军后的访谈，其中在介绍手冢的职业生涯时还提到了若干年前他曾带领校队在全国中学生校际网球赛中夺冠。裕太草草读过这一段，因为等的公车太久没有来而略感烦躁，随手把杂志放在身边。那位墨绿色短发、有着一双琥珀色大眼睛的少年就是在这个时候出现的。  
“不好意思，这个可以借我看一下吗？”少年指着杂志问道。杂志正翻开在刊登着青春学园夺冠的团体照那一页。  
“哦。”裕太把杂志递过去。他注意到少年盯着自己看的眼神——作为陌生人来说，很不同寻常。他像被一只机敏的猫里里外外地审视着。  
“干什么？”  
他颇为不快。而少年还是盯着他看，并指了指他身后的公车站牌：“要去新宿区青田町三丁目那边的公寓区的话，24路这两天因为道路施工改道绕行了。你不如坐75路再下车稍微走一段路。”  
那个地址，是哥哥不二周助住的公寓所在区。  
裕太忽然觉得很愤怒。  
“我又不去那里，等的也不是那路车！”  
“诶……”少年似乎对他的反应感到不解，“你不去？你不是那个人的弟弟吗？刚才还一直在看他的照片。”  
见他完全愣住了，少年在杂志上青春学园网球部的合照中点住了一个栗色头发、面容清秀、面带微笑的队员。  
裕太感到舌头打了结。这位神秘少年清楚他的困惑，答道：“我看到过你的照片。他就摆在他的书桌上。他生病了——我以为你正好可以去看看他。”  
“我说了我不是去那里。我才不是什么弟弟！你是谁，难道是故意来找我说这些的？这跟你有什么关系？”  
少年被他极其不友善的口气说得愣了神，微垂了眼睫。但他立刻恢复了平淡的表情。“没什么关系。我只是坐车坐反了方向，下来就看到你了。”快速地翻看着杂志中关于网球的内容，他嘴里念叨着，“不过你们可真奇怪啊。他好像还当他是你哥哥呢。”  
裕太气急，却一时无话可说。少年把杂志还给他，说了声“谢了”便头也不回地走了。裕太把杂志往胳肢窝随便一夹，当75路公车慢悠悠地开到他面前时，他想了又想，最终在车门关上的最后一刻拎着行李跳了上去。

12:07 P.M.

不二惊讶地发现，自己居然能从裕太过分简洁的叙述里想象出当时的状况。也许越前发现了一天前他曾纠结许久却无法发出回复的短信，也许越前还记得他絮絮叨叨说过的关于自己弟弟的事，瞥见过他手机里存着的照片，甚至留意到了他介绍家庭合影时不经意间流露的表情。他终究不知道越前当时到底说了什么，却完全理解那种被简单的一两句话直戳内心的感觉——也许，那就是猫妖的咒语吧。  
意识到裕太的不情愿大约是中了猫妖的咒语的缘故，心里也感到些许慰藉。  
裕太把行李丢在了他的住处。两人随后一起去了花店，各自买了两束洁白的花束，搭车到了公墓。虽然谁也没有提起，但兄弟之间似乎的确存在某种默契，在沉默中依旧能好好地维系。看望过父母后，回去的路上，不二试图像个兄长一样聊天，问起裕太在学校的近况以及生活诸事，忍不住说得太多，又一阵阵咳个没完。裕太在路边小店买了一瓶水递给他，他只小口地喝，舍不得太快喝完，被裕太摆着臭脸抱怨了几句。  
回到住处，裕太取了行李，说是已经说好了要去朋友那里蹭饭蹭住，他便没有多留。在送裕太出门之前，他打开书桌上了锁的抽屉，从大洋彼岸被退回的信件安然躺在那里。本来想当面交给对方的，但他忽然改了主意。他们已又长大了几岁，遇见过许多人，经历过许多事。所有想说却还没能说开的话，一定会亲口说出来的。  
“有空一起吃个饭吧。”他朝裕太挥挥手，“由美子姐姐也说想过来呢。”  
裕太顿了顿，很轻地“哦”了一声。

13:43 P.M.

裕太落下了他的体育杂志。  
不二随手一翻，翻到了国中老友的访谈。这么多年来那家伙还真是一点都没有变。谈论到刚刚赢下的奖杯和迄今为止令人赞叹的职业生涯，他谦逊、自信且坚定。由于进军职业网坛的准备是在国中的全国大赛夺冠后正式开始的，这件事免不了每次都要被拿出来说一说。这一回所占据的篇幅好像尤其多，是因为……正好过去了十年吗？  
当年的队伍里都是非常出色的选手，不过只有自己选择了职业网球的道路；并不遗憾，因为大家都找到了自己的志趣所在，有很好的发展。很高兴能与他们一起赢得那座重要的奖杯，很感谢他们的努力，这永远是珍贵的回忆。手冢在访谈里提到。  
其实类似的话在拍下冠军合照后的庆祝会上就听他说过，他的肩膀那时还没有好利索。回想起来，自己当时为什么没有听进去呢？不二笑了笑，把抽屉里那张和杂志登出来的一模一样的合照拿了出来，找了个空相框装好，放在书桌上，与家人的合影旁边。他突然产生了一个荒谬的念头——倘若这一切晚几年发生，越前是不是也会出现在这张合照里？没准会站在最叫人瞩目的中心位置呢。  
他或许该去网球场看一看。

14:32 P.M.

“哦，记得啊。是那个前几天和你一起来过的孩子吗？是买创可贴来着吧。你们也一起打过球啊。他这几天经常来。”  
在三町目的街头网球场附近的药店，不二向柜台后的药剂师询问。从药店正好能看到球场的全貌。描述了越前的容貌后，对方毫不费力地给出了回答，看来对越前印象十分深刻，还说：“不久前他还来打了球，现在人都走啦，球场都空了。”  
“不久前，是多久？”来对了。但是——好像又晚了一点。  
“半个多小时前吧。”  
“他一个人吗？”  
“不，是跟人打比赛。对方似乎是高中生或者大学生。就是——”药剂师忽然疑惑地看向不二，“你不知道吗？”  
“知道什么？”  
“哎呀，那天你跟那孩子不是过来我这儿换过药吗？我以为你知道这是怎么回事呢！”  
“……”  
“是三天前。那天上午，有几个小孩子在这里打球。最近我经常看到他们，大概是附近小学刚开始学网球的孩子。你说的那孩子来得比较晚，就在边角的地方一个人对墙练习。但是后来来了几个青年……他们可能是起了一点争执吧。”

14:35 P.M.

那几个青年说要为大赛而练习，想占用这个场地。孩子们自然觉得很扫兴，见那几人带着非常专业的运动装备，身强体壮，又不敢多说话。而此前一直埋头对墙打球的少年忽然一抬帽檐，拿球拍直接不客气地指向了对面，像举着一柄发起挑战的剑：“我记得有人跟我说过——公共球场的规矩，难道不是先来后到吗？”  
“接发球都接不到几个的小鬼还占着公共球场干什么？你嘛，随便找面墙也能打啊。我们过几天还要打比赛，不能耽误训练！”  
“比赛——是全国大赛？”  
“你小子真是什么都不懂啊，全国的还没开始，是地区的预选赛，怎么了？”  
“哦，还是地区啊。那你们的训练有多厉害呢？”  
“你——”  
“能让我见识一下吗？”  
扣着白色棒球帽的少年快速地一个挥拍，在几个青年都反应不及的时候将一颗黄色小球打向对面，球速飞快，砰地撞击在球场边缘的铁丝拦网上，掀起了一股风。  
比赛就这么开始了。  
少年反应迅速，行动敏捷，天然拥有出众的球感，虽然力量处于劣势，但技巧并不逊色，斗志更是昂扬。与年纪比自己大又比自己老练的对手对战，也不过偶尔落于下风，不出几回合就能迎头赶上。他几乎能赢下第一盘。  
若不是其中一个旁观的家伙装作不小心地把一个网球踢进了他所在的半场，害得正以小碎步专注地追踪来球的少年重重地摔倒在了地上。  
“哎，不好意思，小子，你的步点还生疏得很嘛，还是别勉强啦！”  
“……继续。”  
少年好像根本没感觉到摔倒的疼痛。磕在地上的手臂擦得红红一片，脸颊也刮到了地上小颗的砂砾。他站起来，琥珀色的眼睛淡淡地扫过所有人，完全不将旁人的反应放在眼里，抬抬腿，活动着膝盖和脚踝关节。他手中始终紧握着球拍。

14:43 P.M.

“他最后好像还是输了。”  
“……”  
“我看到他摔了跤，但站起来继续打球，还心想‘幸好没受什么伤’。可是后来他再来的时候我才发现，那些擦伤应该还是会很疼的。我问他，他都不愿意搭理我。这孩子可真要强啊。”  
“他一直是这样的。”  
带着无奈的微笑说出这句话，不二感到自己喉咙口泛起阵阵涩味。他想起三天前越前背着网球包等在楼下的样子。为什么倔强地不肯说，又为什么憋着一股劲儿那么渴求胜利地同他打球，他不是没有猜测过原因。考虑到对方高傲的性子，他那时放弃了向本人证实，相信猫妖能处理好自己的事。而现在，猜测从旁观者那里得到印证，内心五味杂陈，很是煎熬。  
药剂师继续说道：“我不知道他们后来是不是约定了什么，总之刚才，那孩子和之前那帮学生又聚在那里打了比赛。那孩子似乎迟到了——不仅迟到了，连球拍都没带，向对方借的，也不知他们还有没有故意为难他。”  
“那么，他……”  
“他赢了呀——很精彩的比赛！我都恨不得丢下店不管跑去场边看，我相信他这几天里肯定练习得相当刻苦，对面的家伙都被他打愣了。”  
“……是吧。”不二又笑了笑，“他的确很努力。一定会赢的。”  
“对了，你这么着急地找那孩子，是他出了什么事吗？”  
“不不，没有。我只是……”不二摸到自己放在风衣口袋中的照片，“有样东西要还给他。”  
只是，愈发迫不及待地，想见见他啊。

14:48 P.M.

之后猫妖会去哪里呢？   
不二在街角一眼发现一只流浪猫正缩在被人丢弃的纸箱后舔毛。他盯了它好久，那只小猫扭过身子的时候察觉到来自人类的视线，立刻小跑着躲到他看不到的地方去了。他有些遗憾，却也怀着一点期待的心情，循着小猫消失的地方找去。  
很快就见到另一只流浪猫在暗巷里警惕地观察。轻手轻脚地上前，那小家伙也一转身跑没了影。不二为闪过脑海的念头失笑——原来他当真觉得猫咪们能够带领自己找到猫妖的所在么？冷静想想，这有多么荒唐啊。  
但他是作家。作家，不就是会乐于接受荒谬事物的存在、或者亲自创造它们的那种人吗？

15:23 P.M.

“哦，这个孩子我有印象啦，他有来跟我问过路。”  
一起吃过拉面的馆子，去过的博物馆门口。

16:29 P.M.

“上午的时候我看到他在那边的椅子上坐了一会儿，不知道是在打盹还是发呆。”  
拍过照片的喷泉广场，人来人往的商业区。

17:31 P.M.

“见过，他来找我换过零钱。他好像挺想买那本体育杂志的，但是钱没带够，那也没办法啦。”  
公车线路互相连结的换乘中心，报刊亭，依旧拥挤的地铁站。

18:15 P.M.

“唔，好像是来过。但是必须买票啊，我不能让他进去，他没说什么就走了。”  
无论是游客还是本地人都会抬头仰望的东京塔，安静却生机勃勃的大学校园。

19:40 P.M.

“国中左右年纪的孩子吗？可能没有，我记不清楚了。黑猫？这里不会有猫来的啦。”  
华灯流彩的城市中心，人潮与车流的交汇处，耀眼的银座。 

20:23 P.M.

太阳早已落山了。月亮慢慢从由高楼大厦构成的天际线向天顶爬升。  
不二捧着一杯热茶，整个人往风衣里缩了缩。入夜之后，微风都染着深深的凉意。在外跑了一天，对于还没有康复的身体来说果然有些勉强。他坐了很久，按着太阳穴缓解头疼，忽然听到经过身边的几个女孩子发出惊叫声：  
“啊——看到了吗，刚才那个？”  
“是猫吗？”  
“没想到那么市中心的地方也会有猫呢。”  
不二差点打翻茶杯，赶忙朝她们指着的方向看去，然而已经什么都找不到了。

20:26 P.M.

你在附近吗？

20:27 P.M.

几天之前他还觉得这座城市其实没有他以为的那么大，人也没有那么多，人们的生活更没有那么精彩，甚至连遇见猫妖都是一件那么简单的事，以至于一段时间以来他笔底匮乏，无可写，无可叙说。  
如果真是如此……  
越前，你在附近吗？  
能感觉到……不二觉得自己能感觉到。是作家那不讲道理的直觉，还是主观干扰严重的自我安慰？  
但是……很近了。就快要见到了。他不会走远的，因为他那时就说过，他距离自己要找的东西“应该已经很近了”。他是绝对不会半途而废、不会放弃的。  
说这句话的时候，他的心情，会和现在的自己一样吗？那时，他眼里映出的是什么呢？

21:45 P.M.

在自觉病情要加重之前，不二起身，回家。  
公寓楼静悄悄的。他开了门，把客厅的窗帘拉开，让皎洁的月光整片整片地涌入，倾泻在沙发、茶几和地板上。吃了药，打开电脑又看了一遍没改完的稿子。这时他才发现自己白天开过书桌的抽屉以后就没有上锁。老式的锁就躺在桌面上。他想了想，决定不去管它，然后把洗出来的那张由猫妖拍下的自己的头像郑重地放进抽屉。  
他躺在床上，把自己裹进暖和的被子里。  
晚安。他在心里说。


	7. 【第七日】

08:30 A.M.

暂时获得人身的第一天，猫妖在人群中遇到的似乎是个相当普通的城市青年。独自居住，不常同别的人交流，有份挺一般但能让自己生存下去的工作，偶尔发展爱好，没有目标。是个很容易接近的人，只是不知道为什么好像把生活过得很无趣。  
虽然需要吃掉一颗人心来永久取得人类的躯体，但猫妖有自己的疑惑：“这颗心并不是很有活力呀，我也会变成他那样的人吗？他的生活究竟是怎么样的呢？”当青年在末班公车上疲劳地睡过去，坐在他身旁的猫妖无意识地亮出了尖利的长指甲，而在碰到对方的衬衫之前，它收回了爪子。  
“总之，现在似乎还没有准备好。时间还有得多，试试看能不能找到让人心变得有活力一点的办法吧。”末班公车穿行在漆黑的夜晚。青年歪头睡着，猫妖在他身边，也闭上了眼睛。  
他们成为了好朋友，相处得很愉快。猫妖渐渐发现其实这个青年有着很有意思的地方。睡过头了就索性装病请假，溜出来找自己玩（“这么看来不用天天去见讨厌的上司也活得下去嘛。”）。谈到爱好的时候眼睛会发亮（“有一件喜欢做的事这么令人开心吗？”）。没有去过多少地方，但对每一次旅行都津津乐道，还翻出那时候的照片给自己看（“照片这种东西好厉害，真是人类了不起的发明啊。”）。说到兴头上时，还提议了某个在邻市的可以一起去看看的目的地。  
“喔，那么从这里要怎么去呢？”猫妖非常期待地问。  
青年愣了愣：“你是说……现在？要去吗？”  
“是你说想去的呀。我也想。反正我没有行李要带，方便得很。你需要带很多东西吗？”  
“我也不用。”青年说。  
“什么呀，看你犹豫为难的样子，我还以为有很多呢。”  
总之是这么决定了。他们打包了没吃完的快餐直接去了车站，在当天打了个来回，玩得很好。回程的路上，青年很兴奋，滔滔不绝地说着话。猫妖也很高兴。它越来越喜欢他了，也越来越喜欢人类生活的模样，它觉得对方也是一样。但是，再等等吧，猫妖想，一定还有更加有趣的事情没有听说呢，那些会让每一个日子都变得美味无比的事情……  
就这样到了第七天。  
第七天的夜晚，该说再见的时候，猫妖和青年都久久没有开口，沉默地站在青年住的公寓楼楼下。明明想好好地看着对方却一直躲闪着目光，藏在背后的手下意识地做着犹疑不决时的小动作。僵持了一会儿之后，他们几乎同时用发涩的嗓音说道：  
“我有点口渴。能不能上楼再喝点水？”  
“你口渴吗？要不要上去坐一会儿？”  
“……”  
“……”  
他们都放轻了声音。  
“嗯。”  
“好。”

10:07 A.M.

睡过头了。  
尽管设了闹钟，带病的身体还是不够争气。半梦半醒时分，不二似乎见到了自己把故事戛然截断后不曾细想的后续：猫妖向青年坦白了吗？青年向猫妖坦白了吗？“人心”最终归属于谁了呢，还是谁都没有，或谁都共有？许许多多盏走马灯旋转着，在他睁开眼睛的刹那，倏忽一下都熄灭了。  
没有后续。  
头一次他觉得不必设计好既定的谜底并牢牢掌握于手中，就像凡事不必服从于高高在上冷眼掌控一切的审判者。故事的角色不必相遇于只有唯一出口的迷宫，就像任何邂逅都有发展出庞大网络的可能性，后续如何，便看行路之人如何选择与取舍。这样的不确定，不也很有趣吗？

10:46 A.M.

充足的睡眠对身体恢复有立竿见影的效果。心疼的是时间。靠近七天时限的尾巴，不二几乎能听见倒计时在耳边滴答作响。  
他带上照片出了门。照例去楼下的便利店买新鲜牛奶，还有一小袋猫粮，然后直奔三町目的街头网球场。可惜，越前不在那里，也没有来过。  
在昨天遇见流浪猫的地方，他又一次见到了熟悉的小家伙，躲在暗处观察他。他拿了一点猫粮摆到它面前，流浪猫直勾勾地盯着看，身子明显紧张起来，但仍然戒备地没有行动。不二同它说话：“昨天谢谢你还有你的同伴们，虽然你大概也不是有心想帮助我吧。你后来见过他吗？那个跟你们同族的少年，或者他养在身边的喜马拉雅长毛猫？”  
他边说话，边后退。等他退开足够远的距离，流浪猫才扑到他放下的猫粮边，埋头好一阵狼吞虎咽。他说的什么，它似乎一点也不在意。吃完之后，它意犹未尽地舔着嘴巴，慢悠悠地踱回了自己先前躲着的地方，一双眼睛幽幽地打量着他。  
还是没有被当作可以交流的对象啊。  
像这样的猫咪——会想要变成人类吗？警惕，小心，决不轻易相信他人……倘若变成了人类，又该如何在人类的世界里生存下去呢？  
不二不再打扰它。知道这一带的流浪猫有不少，他把猫粮留下，回到了主路上。  
寻找仍然在继续。

12:45 P.M.

是正当他从路口穿过的时候。  
窄路里的少年略微闪身，将脚边因为发现了什么而正要兴冲冲地向路口跑去的喜马拉雅长毛猫抱了起来。  
“……别去。”  
他对猫咪低声呢喃，视线却紧紧追随那个经过路口的青年，直到那人的背影混入繁忙的街道里再也见不到为止。  
“看起来好像好多了嘛。发烧那天晚上明明说第二天就会好的，但是也没好啊，拖到现在。”  
自顾自的嘀咕听起来像抱怨。猫咪乖乖地让他抱着，困惑地眨着眼睛。  
下雨了。  
伴随着雨点坠落屋顶与地面上的淅淅沥沥的歌声，凉风在街巷与树木楼房之间呼呼舞蹈。很快，路面的凹陷处积起大大小小的水洼。行人匆忙的脚步偶尔把它们踩碎，但只消一会儿又恢复成原状，不断生长。  
越前把猫抱在怀里，贴着背后的墙壁缩了缩。从狭窄屋檐掉下的水滴砸在他的帽檐上，手臂上，球鞋尖。  
“好饿啊……”  
口袋里还有最后一枚硬币，虽然沉甸甸的，但是连一小盒牛奶或者最小袋的饼干都买不到。  
“喵？”  
怀里的猫忽然不安分地扭动起来，转头看着他，水蓝色的眼睛睁得老大。  
“怎么了，卡鲁宾？”  
“喵，喵——”  
卡鲁宾跳出他的怀抱，跑进雨里，在雨中对着呆愣愣的少年大声叫着，似乎想叫他快些跟上来。越前不解，但不能放任自己的猫淋雨不管，急忙追过去。  
一直跑到几天以来夜晚歇脚的地方。  
钻过建筑物外破了个大口子的围栏，进入处处渗水的危旧厂房，猫咪跃过垫着旧衣裳的纸箱，在堆满碎砖块的角落里翻找。过了一会儿，它一身灰地从里面钻出来跑向越前，嘴里叼着一只酥酥脆脆的小鱼干。  
“什么时候藏起来的……”  
少年蹲下身，嘴上怪了一句，却笑了起来，温柔地摸了摸猫咪的脑袋。“一半一半。”他说，从卡鲁宾那里接过那条小鱼，双手分别捏着鱼腹轻轻一掰。好香。有太阳和海的味道。  
“那么——”  
吃完半条小鱼的越前站起来，张开手臂伸了个懒腰。卡鲁宾也撅起屁股伸直了前爪，伸了个懒腰。   
“时间还有一点呢，再去试试吧。”  
说着，他向厂房外走去。走出几步，回头制止了想跟他一起走的猫咪：“卡鲁宾你就乖乖地待在这里。外面在下大雨呢。听话。”  
猫咪歪了歪头，原地坐好。他冲它一笑，回到了雨的包围里。

14:33 P.M.

并没有什么人会情愿在大雨和冷风里外出走动。无论是顶着公文包奔跑的身着全套西装的男人，还是一手撑伞一手按住半身裙飞扬的裙摆的女人……  
主动向从来没见过面的人类搭话仍然令越前感到别扭，但念及越来越近的时限，无论如何必须试一试。  
“请问——能借我一点零钱吗？”  
“够买一盒牛奶就行。”  
“我会还给你的。只要你告诉我你住在哪里。”  
自然就更没有什么人会理会一个陌生少年突兀而古怪的请求。  
如果这样会被人类认为有不劳而获的企图（可他并没有啊），那么，利用他们一直遵守的“工作才能赚钱，赚钱才能买到吃的”的规则，会不会更容易得到认可呢？  
“那个，你需要我帮你拿包吗？如果你愿意给我一点零钱作为报酬的话。”  
“我可以替你把这个包裹送过去。作为报酬——”  
不会每次都能有那么好的运气，碰到愿意完成这种简单交换的人。  
如果……试着换一下问题的方向呢？  
“我叫越前龙马。你是？”  
“你要去哪里？我们说不定同路。”  
“我能拼一下你的伞吗？”  
“……”  
“啊，打扰了。再见。”  
一次次遭到无视或拒绝之后，心有不甘远远多于沮丧。越前笔直地站立，抹了一把脸上的雨水，低低“嘁”了一声。  
就算有七天的时间……好像还是很难找到啊，那样东西。  
人类会在涉及两种事物的时候变得敏感，甚至比受到惊吓的猫更加难以接近：钱，以及自身，两者取其一，或者都有。要得出这个结论一点也不困难，稍微留心观察一下人类之间的谈话与行为，留意人类对待自己的方式，用不了多少时间它就会自然而然地浮现。  
那么，要找到那样东西，只要从这两者入手就好了吧？  
究竟是并非如此，还是因为他推测得完全正确，正确到突破它们已变得几乎不可能？  
回想从某个人那里听说的很多新奇的事（那个人本身也算是个相当有趣的家伙……大概），在这场城市中心的冷雨里他一点儿也感觉不到。这又是为什么？他看到的不是真实的吗？还是说，作家这类人，或者仅仅是那个人，眼里所见的是不同的世界呢？  
想不通。  
越前敲敲脑袋，撩了一把早就湿淋淋的头发。  
一位老人家拄着拐杖，费力地撑着伞从不远处向这边走来。越前向他迎过去：“需要帮忙吗？”  
老人点头，含糊地应答：“哦、哦……我要回家。”  
“那我送你回家吧。”越前替老人撑好伞，挡着风的来向。雨全浇在自己一侧，他也不在意。  
“如果你能给我……”  
本来想说的话，又咽了回去，“算了，没什么。”  
老人眯眼看着他，笑了笑：“哦，报酬呀……”  
越前一惊。老人又说：“刚才我在那边歇，看到你一直在附近。”  
“……”  
“没关系啊。我家就在前面。拐个弯就到了。”  
老人慈眉善目，说得越前越来越不好意思。确实很近。到了居民楼下，老人真的拿出身上的零钱交给了越前：“这是你应该得的。”  
少年嗓子痒痒的，认真地鞠躬道谢。同时，又在思考着其他的事情：这么亲切的老人家，直接说出来大概也是可以的吧？  
正要开口，却听老人笑眯眯道：“没什么，还是早点回去上课吧，逃课不好啊……”  
“诶？”  
老人指了指对街。对街的围栏划出几幢五六层高的楼房，还有绿荫、操场和球场。是一所学校。  
“那个——”  
误会——越前想替自己说明。刚才就在考虑了，不知道会不会是最后的机会，要不要干脆赌赌看？但言语还是比想法慢上好几拍。他没来得及开口。而老人捋着花白的胡须，似乎陷入了回忆，并未理解他的迟疑。  
“哦、哦，不过谁都有过这种时候，年轻人嘛。”  
“不，我其实是——”  
“偶尔一次也就算啦。”  
“……”  
老人还想把伞给他，但他摇摇头，十分坚决，仓促地道了再见后就头也不回地冲回雨里，按老人所希望看到的那样，向对街学校的方向。  
沿着围墙走到学校的正门，他愣了愣。  
青春学园中等部。

16:00 P.M.

暂时变回猫的样子，他趁值班的门卫不注意时钻过校门的栏杆，混入校园中。悠扬的铃声响过后，整个校园顿时变得吵闹，好在只持续了十分钟。铃声再度响起，校园重归安静。贴着墙根穿过走廊，伏在窗台之下，听老师的讲解、学生的发言，虽然不抱太多希望，但仍然留意着对于自己来说过于艰深晦涩的言语，也许其中有能带来启发的地方。那个人告诉过他，人类并不是生下来就知道该怎么生存和生活的。许多年前，他也是这些人当中的一个。然而古代语言文学与填饱肚子之间的关联到底在哪里呢？要是能早一点弄明白就好了。  
时间分秒流逝。雨势减弱了，大概很快就会停。无法寄希望于云层能遮挡月亮，给自己争取足够的时间。如果真的到了最后时分，还想看一看的……  
逆着放学涌向校门的学生，越前找到了青春学园网球部的活动地点。  
三座球场空空荡荡。球场边是部活动室，门窗紧闭，门口拉着一条横幅，庆祝从前的毕业生夺得网球世界公开赛男单冠军。  
越前从窗口向里面张望。在很显眼的地方摆着一座银闪闪的奖杯，奖杯旁是一张巨大的合影——八个人，每个人的脖子上都挂着一块金牌。其中还有一个笑眯眯的家伙。他在杂志上看过这个奖杯，也看过这张照片。肯定是很有意义的冠军吧，不过，倒是没在那个人的家里见到。  
有个黄色小球掉在活动室旁边的矮树丛里。大概是谁不小心落下的。他把它捡出来，放在手心掂了掂，果然，吸了水之后的网球变得相当不一样。回想着打网球的感觉，那天因为暴雨而无法将比赛继续的心情，想象着很多年以前，当合照上的人捧起奖杯……  
不能有再次体会的机会了吗？  
忍不住踮脚起跳，空手做出挥拍的动作。口袋里有什么东西因为他跳跃的动作而掉了出来。低头一看，那是……卡鲁宾最喜欢的玩具。  
他愣住了。  
应该是早晨和卡鲁宾一起出去的时候带在身边的，但后来……忘记把玩具留在它的小天地里了。

17:17 P.M.

“刚才好像有人在学校里看到浣熊了哦。”  
“诶？真的吗？怎么会有浣熊啊？”  
“不知道，是听隔壁班的人说的。说是一团白白的、毛绒绒的，尾巴长长的，很可爱呢！”  
“哇，在哪里？好想去看啊！”  
“是图书馆那边——现在肯定不在了啦！”  
“喂，你们在说什么？浣熊？那是狸猫吧，我看到了！”  
放了学的国中生拼着伞走过，兴奋的谈话引起了不二的注意。他们穿的是他国中母校青春学园的制服。他略微愣神，回头想找那几个孩子问问时，他们已经在聊其他的东西了。  
压在头顶的云已经变薄了不少。这点雨丝大约很快就会止住。还有多少时间呢？  
如同被某种不可见的力量牵引着，他朝三条街开外的学园走去。  
作为校友，以看望老师为理由，他说服门卫放他进入校园。学生们大多已离开，不二找到了一个正在走廊做扫除的三年级学生：“请问，你今天有没有在学校里见过一只浣熊，或者狸猫？”自知问题突兀，又解释说：“我听说有人看到过，是一团白白的、毛绒绒的、长着棕色的长尾巴的……”  
被他逮到的学生十分困惑：“没有啊。”  
“这样么……抱歉，打扰你了。”  
“你是我们学校的吗？为什么也这么问？”  
“‘也’？”  
“之前有个不认识的人来问什么白猫之类的。”  
很明显，不二感觉到自己的心跳乱了一拍。  
“是什么样的人？”  
“比我矮一点，戴帽子，穿短袖运动衫的男生。”  
“什么时候？”  
“就十分钟前。”  
“你知道他去哪里了吗？”  
值日生指着走廊的另一头：“往那边走了。”  
“谢谢。”  
不二抬脚便追。  
十分钟……只是十分钟而已，应该能追上吧？这两天以来，他总是经历着一个小时、半个小时的时间差，像那个发着烧时做过的梦——当那少年不回头地奔跑，追赶的自己甚至踩不住他的影子。  
很近了。就差一点点——

17:33 P.M.

“越前？我没听说过这个名字啊。是其他班的吗？”  
“应该不是，从来没有见过。”  
“而且都没穿制服。”  
“外校来的吧。”  
“外校的为什么要来青学？”  
“我哪知道？说不定是来侦察的——全国大赛的地区赛已经开始了，之前不是也有好多人来侦察我们学校的网球部吗？前辈们交代过，碰到这样的家伙，绝对不能多说一个字！”  
“你这么一说，真的好可疑哦……”  
“不过他说在找一只猫。长毛的白猫，有人见过吗？”  
“白猫？没有。浣熊的话倒是见过。”  
“我也看到了，但那真的是浣熊吗？”  
“是在体育馆附近吧。”  
“我是在图书馆那边见到的，就在我刚刚去还书的时候。”  
……  
“图书馆，要怎么走？”  
在小声交谈的本校学生面前，神情焦虑的少年着急地追问。学生们奇怪为何已经压低声音的谈论还能被听到，互相看来看去不说话。有人把视线投向少年身后。  
不二上前来，完全不顾现在的气氛，说道：“从这幢教学楼靠东边的出入口右拐，穿过中心花园再向右就能看到。虽然很可能已经不在了，但还是去确认一下有没有留下什么痕迹吧。”

17:35 P.M.

少年惊讶地转过头瞪着他，琥珀色的眼睛里融满了不可名状的情绪。他站在原地一动不动，手足无措的模样令不二想起早些时候的流浪猫。想要做什么而又有所顾忌的时候，困惑不解、矛盾重重的时候，在转身就跑与再观察一会儿之间犹豫不决的时候，猫咪大都会表现出这样紧张的样子。  
但作为人类的自己并没有好到哪里去。努力压下隆隆的心跳与急促的呼吸，才能用听着还算镇定平稳的语气说出这句话。这股冲动更强烈了——想揉揉少年的头发，摸摸他的耳朵，拉过他的手腕让他到自己身边更近一点的地方，对他说上好多好多的话，无论他是否理解。可现在，却只有再一次不动声色地收回自己试图触碰的手。  
“跟我来。”  
不二说着，走到楼梯边。  
跟随的脚步声迟疑地响起。  
他回头确认，却避开了越前的目光，最后冲着那些不明所以的学生招了招手，笑道：“没什么，就是家养的猫可能跑到学校里来了，我们去找找。打扰了。”

17:38 P.M.

“你怎么会在这里？”  
沉默了大半路，猫妖最终还是忍不住出声发问。不二牵起嘴角，自嘲：“如果我说是心血来潮想回母校来看看，是没法让你信服的吧。”  
越前没有回应。来到图书馆，不二用难以反驳的借口说服值班的管理员，为两个人取得了进入的许可。两个人一左一右地快速察看走廊两侧的每一间阅览室，呼唤着卡鲁宾的名字。不二叹了口气：“我一直在找你。”  
“为什么？”  
“你落了东西在我这儿。”  
“有吗。”  
“是你上次用我的相机拍的照片。当时你不是问我要怎么拿出来吗？我说，冲印出来就可以了。现在印出来了，当然要交给你。”  
“那个啊，我其实已经……忘记了。”  
在说“忘记”的时候，猫妖的舌头打结了。  
“但答应你的事情，我不能食言。就像你答应我的——你从来没有食言过。”  
“食言？”  
“就是说到却没做到的意思。”  
“那，你已经食言了啊。”  
不二一惊，却见越前一边飞快地转动目光寻找，一边摸了摸鼻子：“你当时说发烧第二天就会好的……”  
“……”  
不二愣了好久，任由一股混杂着酸涩、苦楚与甜蜜的潮涌淹没心田。  
所以，你一直在看着吗？  
你其实都看在眼里吗？  
那么……你，明白其中的意味吗？  
“虽然多花了两天，但也算是达成了。可以原谅我吗？”  
“嘁。是你的事，跟我无关。”  
“之前大概做了让你觉得不舒服的事，非常抱歉，也可以原谅我吗？”  
“有吗，我不记得了，无所谓吧。”  
“听我说，越前。”  
“什么。”  
“我在找你啊。一直在。”  
“……”  
“并不只是因为照片。就算没有照片……我也一样，会去找你。”  
“……”  
“想见到你。”  
“……”  
“哪怕只是再有一次，最后一次也好……想见到你。我同你说过很多不着边际的玩笑吧？有的时候，人类真的比不上猫会表达自己的心情。但这是我此时此刻出现在这里的，唯一的、确切的、认真的理由。”

17:49 P.M.

少年停下了。  
他在顶楼楼梯的尽头蹲下来，捡起了落在地上的一根细长的白毛。  
“卡鲁宾真的到这里来过……”他喃喃着，即使是在人类面前碰一鼻子灰时，他也从不曾露出这样无助的表情，“我都不知道它是怎么找到学校来的……都怪我不小心带走了它的玩具……”  
不二碰碰他的肩膀，安慰：“不用自责。你别着急，一定能找到它的。有没有可能，它在这里没找到你，已经回去了呢？”  
“不知道……但是它很少在外面走动，如果我不把它看在身边……”  
“它会去别的你有可能在的地方找你吗？它还认识哪里？”  
“……你住的地方。因为有特别好吃的小鱼干，它的印象很深刻。它也跟着我走过。”  
越前双眼失神。不二看在眼里，长长地呼出一口气。  
“这样吧——越前，你行动比我快多了，你回去看看卡鲁宾会不会已经回家了，再去找找我家附近，或者别的任何你能想到的地方。”他让自己听起来有条不紊、镇定平和，并露出让人宽心的微笑，“至于学校这边，我来找就好。我对这里很熟悉。放学之后很多地方会关闭，卡鲁宾有可能会被不小心关住。我可以跟值班的人说。”  
越前想了想，点头同意了，说了声“拜托”立刻起身离开。不二叫住了他：“等一下，越前，把手伸出来。”  
他从口袋里摸出了公寓的钥匙，书桌抽屉的钥匙也串在一起。把钥匙交到越前手上，他说：“到了我家，你上楼，开门进去，去我房间的衣柜里给自己拿件干净的衣服换上。还有外套。降温了，晚上更冷，就算你是猫妖，穿着湿衣服跑来跑去也是要生病的吧？你总不想像前几天的我一样狼狈？”  
越前睁大眼睛，久久地犹豫：“不要紧……吗？”  
“不要紧。”不二替他合上了手掌。  
“可是，我恐怕……”  
“不是还有时间吗？”不二笑了笑，“哪怕真的就是最后那一点点时间，也不想你着凉啊。”  
越前低了头，不再说话，把手里的钥匙握得很紧。  
“谢谢。”他走了，跑开两步，忽然回头，“你在找我的时候……如果你找不到我，也是这种心情吗？”  
不二凝视着他：“我一直相信，会找到的。”

19:00 P.M.

在云层散开之前……有时间，还有时间。  
雨停了。一只黑猫飞快地奔跑在城市的大街小巷。  
不在他们歇脚的破旧厂房。从厂房沿着他们一块儿走过的路继续寻找，在没有人看到的时候，黑猫会变成一个十四五岁少年的模样，从某个不被注意的角落走出来，向附近的人打听是否见过一只白色喜马拉雅长毛猫。  
一路来到他在这七天里来得很熟络的住宅区，那幢公寓楼前。  
裹着寒意的晚风吹来，他不由自主地哆嗦。想起不二交代的话，他上楼找到了熟悉的门牌号，拿起钥匙，才发现握紧钥匙的手心嵌上了深深的纹路，都是汗。  
开门进入公寓，不用开灯也能毫不费力地看清一切。他走向公寓主人的卧室，像所有同类一样，脚步声轻得几乎无法捕捉。门轻轻一推就开了。他在那个人收拾得十分整洁的衣柜里拿到了自己需要的衣物，虽然稍微大了一些，但穿上怎么都比这身湿淋淋脏兮兮的运动衫舒服多了。换好之后，他停了停。  
不二书桌抽屉的钥匙被一并交到了手中，但那个抽屉现在却没有上锁。  
那把老式的锁被很随便地丢在书桌上。书桌上还放着本该被扔进垃圾桶的稿子，还有之前他没在这个房子里见过的，青春学园国中网球部拿下全国冠军时的合影。  
他盯着看了一会儿，离开了。阖上卧室的门，又仔细地锁好大门，扎进阴云未散的夜晚。  
直到再次回到青春学园中等部的门口，也没有任何发现。靠着校门口的铁栏杆，他疲惫地大口喘气。对猫而言，人类的这座城市，果然还是……太大了。

20:13 P.M.

“……喵？”

20:14 P.M.

“越前——”  
叫着他的名字，穿薄风衣的栗发青年从校园里朝他走过来，怀里抱着一只白面棕耳、身材发福的猫咪。  
靠近栏杆，猫咪从他怀中一跃而下，扭着屁股从缝隙里挤了过去，跳起来扑进他的怀中。不二微笑着，在昏暗的路灯下，那笑容看起来却很清爽。他朝值班室的警卫打了个招呼，栏杆收缩留出一道门，待他出来后又迅速合上了。  
“虽然不知道你刚才在想什么，但从卡鲁宾的反应来看，它似乎不是很认同呢。”  
越前把猫搂在怀中，确认它安然无事，还因见到了半天不在身边的主人而兴奋过度。不二走近了，越前才看到不二刘海凌乱，衣服上浸了好多水渍和脏灰。但不二似乎对此毫不自知，笑着说：“猜猜我最后在哪里找到卡鲁宾的？网球部活动室，一个没有关好的储物柜里。它很会找舒服的地方睡觉呢。”  
“怎么会……”  
“我一开始也没意识到——理论上，今天下午的部活动因为下雨而取消了，应该没有人会去开活动室的门。但是从我在的时候起，青学的网球部就从来不缺少那种喜欢偷偷加练的家伙啊。”  
“唔……”  
“不过猫啊，还真是一有机会就喜欢到处乱跑的动物呢。”  
不二有一双很好看的蓝眼睛，和卡鲁宾眼睛的颜色一样，不过他的眼睛里现在雾气朦胧的，一时有点难看清楚。越前很郑重地道了谢。还有想说的话却一直堵在喉咙里，想不好、也说不出来，到最后只吐出了一句干涩的“我要走了”。  
他们彼此沉默，望着对方的面容。一点点不同于路灯的光线慢慢爬上了发梢。两人不约而同地仰头望去，笼罩着城市大半日的云层现在已经稀薄得好像一块轻纱。夜空的一角露出来了。深邃的墨蓝色大片地渲染开来。  
时间终究还是到了。  
“对了，这个还给你。”  
越前放下猫，急急忙忙摸口袋，越是急反而越是摸不出来。不二伸手揉了揉他的头发，不舍得放开。好不容易越前摸出了不二的钥匙串，在这个时候，一缕银色的月光自云雾的薄纱后轻轻流泻向大地，洒向了少年的头顶。

20:21 P.M.

“诶？”  
少年愣住了。  
他好端端地站立着，颤抖的手抓着那两把钥匙。预想的状况并没有发生——即使在他愣神的时候，月光已将他和他对面的青年整个儿温柔地笼罩其中，光亮在各自的发尾跳起舞。  
同样的惊讶也浮现在不二的脸上。  
“你没有……变回去吗？”  
“我没有……变回去吗？”  
越前展开手臂，拥抱了月光，想把月光捧起来，捏一捏，揉一揉，使劲嗅嗅它是什么味道。  
但时限确实已经到了。  
为什么？  
“是你要找的东西……找到了吧。”  
“找到了吗？”  
“不然——”  
不二也展开了手臂。作为人类，倒不必拥抱月光，抱的是越前。他圈起手臂贴近，轻轻柔柔地，把鼻尖埋在少年的颈窝细嗅，跟越前抱月光一个样，也像越前确认月光那样，确认越前的真实存在。细碎的声音呜咽而出，他说：“越前，你……成功了呀。现在……是人类了吧？祝贺你，欢迎你……欢迎你正式加入人类的世界。”  
“我……”  
但找到的到底是什么呢？又是在什么时候？  
贴着不二冰凉的面颊，越前懵懂地回想。  
啪——钥匙落地，撞出清脆的声响。不二稍稍松了手，他们同时去捡，却在碰到钥匙之前率先碰到了对方发烫的手。  
“对了，”越前迟疑着问，“你那个书桌抽屉，是忘了锁了吗？”  
“不用锁了呀。是你提醒我的，我自己家，没有别人，锁它做什么？”  
“唔，我是没有翻，不过——”  
不二微笑，把抽屉的钥匙从钥匙圈上取下来，放回越前手里。  
“没关系的，我不是说了吗？虽然不敢奢望对你而言会是‘家’，不过越前的话，自然不算是‘别人’。”

20:33 P.M.

“那么，现在可以告诉我了吗？你需要在七天之内在人类世界寻找的东西，是什么？”  
“是‘信任’。”   
是可以放心地交付宝贵的东西、秘密以及自身的，让宇宙中渺小个体得以彼此依靠的，让猫这样自我又敏感的动物也愿意与他人相伴的，那样的信任。

21:00 P.M.

“这个也给你，越前。”  
“照片吗？诶——真的从相机里到了纸上了。”  
“说实话，作为第一次尝试拍照的新手，你拍得算是很不错……好吧，除了拍我的这张。”  
“噗。”  
“没有那么好笑吧？”  
“有啊。”  
“现在我有点后悔把它印出来了。”  
“来不及了。”  
沿着铺满月光的小路，两个人慢慢地行走。一只猫跟在旁边，快活地高高竖着尾巴。  
“而且，你最好也不要后悔你没有锁抽屉。我一进门就会去翻。你跑不过我。”  
“果然还是好奇的吧，这算是要挟吗？条件是什么？”  
“宵夜——”  
“嗯，那我自己去吃个宵夜，你先回去翻我抽屉？”  
“……”  
“好啦，开玩笑的。我知道一个很不错的吃宵夜的地方哦，有烤鱼烤虾，你肯定喜欢。”  
这样说着，他们在接下去的路口转了弯。  
“说起来，你上次给杂志社写的文章，不是丢掉了吗？”  
“你看到那个了？唔，但是修改修改说不定会变好啊，所以还在研究。现在有新思路了，这都是托越前的福。等我改完，请做我的第一个读者吧，我很想知道你的阅读体验。”  
“该不会也是唯一的读者吧。”  
“怎么可能，我也算是个小有名气的作家啊，只不过现在还没找到合适的杂志社而已。”  
“那你现在不是没有工作了吗？”  
“……别那么紧张，至少这顿宵夜钱我还是付得起的。”  
“那就好。”  
“你在意的就是这个？”  
“不然呢？”  
“好吧——除了吃宵夜，还想做什么吗，在成为人类的第一夜？”  
“没什么了——好累啊。”  
“嗯，那填饱肚子就回家吧。”  
“唔。”  
少年弯下腰，摸了摸脚边猫咪的脑袋。  
“回家——卡鲁宾，好不好？”  
“喵～”

END  
2018.10


	8. 【后记-阅读理解】

【后记 - 这部分啰里吧嗦可以跳过去不看了！】

稍微给出对这个猫妖故事中的猫妖故事的一点个人想法。（我以前写读书笔记怎么从来没有这种不带停的一口气写完一看居然也有2k+字的时候？）比预想的要多塞了很多东西进来，不过其他的线索应该还算是清楚，就不多说了。

第二天的夜晚不二在熬夜赶稿。在听到越前认真讲起关于自己想要变成人类之前，不二写下的猫妖故事的初稿是非常冰冷而具有欺骗性的。  
所谓“欺骗性”在于，他会用非常柔和且给人以希望的笔调写出，在猫妖与主角青年相处的七天里，他们之间是如何一点点变得熟悉，建立起情感联系，而他们各自在相遇后也有了变化——对生活不抱兴趣的青年受到猫妖的启发而开始感受到热情与动力，最开始很明确地把青年当做食材养着的猫妖也越来越喜欢和他相处，一次次放过吃掉他的心的好机会。他会给出很多暧昧的线索，让读者期待这个故事能够从设定自带的残酷转向美好温情的结局。  
但“冰冷”就在于，青年的改变是真的，但猫妖的改变只是臆想的而已。“再等等吧，猫妖想，还没有玩够呢，等到那颗心的味道再变得更加美味一点……”这句话有可能会带给人一种猫妖在犹豫、是口是心非的错觉，然而这就是关于猫妖的事实。简单地说，他误导你觉得这个故事会HE，但是结尾在青年和猫妖的同时开口处戛然而止，留白无数，特别不对劲（哪有人会把要HE的文停在这种地方的！），再回头揣摩，才细思恐极“啊，该不会一直以为的HE都是假象吧”。  
这份稿子的核心观点是，“随便敞开心扉、流露感情到底还是危险的。自始至终，猫妖都是那个会在夜晚露出尖指甲、把自己的心剖开一千遍、一万遍的狩猎者。”青年在往好的方向改变，但猫妖没有。如果把这个青年作为这个社会中的人类的缩影，那么猫妖就像是某种没有情感、没有生命的社会规则、生存之道之类的东西，或者是除了自己以外的“他人”的代表。他传达的整体是一种比较悲观的价值观：随便倾注自己的真情实感会招致伤害；抱有希望是无用的；你再怎么挣扎，也拗不过你的生活；你无法让他人理解你，无法让命运向你希望的那样对待你。（这里构成欺骗性对比的有文学创作的技巧在，但当然会带有他自己的想法。）  
这也是为什么在拉面馆跟越前大吐苦水、隐晦地表达自己觉得人生无趣的观点试探越前，却听对方说“想要变强”“想要主宰自己的命运”“可以用人类的方式解决烦恼”“不试试怎么知道”，不二会受到极大的震撼，并觉得自己先前的那版初稿写得非常不好，甚至把它从象征着那个他不认可的自己的抽屉拿出来，留都不想留，要彻底丢掉。  
虽然他写的猫妖并不以越前为原型，但他确实是从与猫妖越前相遇这件事上得到的灵感并加以改造成了那个故事。不是对号入座，但也可以说很接近了。他的不满意在于两个方面：一是在对越前没有足够了解的情况下他擅自用太过冷酷无情的笔调揣摩了“猫妖”这个物种，自以为是地把本可以很美好的东西包装成阴暗的东西（明明遇到的是那么好的人，由此写出来的却是这么糟糕的东西）；二则是看到了非常积极的越前与消极的自己之间的强烈对比——他现在纠结的很多事，若是换成越前，也许根本就不是问题。（我跟亲友曾经讨论过，我们都感觉不二像是那种会对生活、命运之类的带有消极看法的类型。他不显山露水，聪慧与得以自傲之处在于他对事情的认识可以比其他人更加深刻，更懂得权衡，因而更加明白自己该做什么，但在比如说“世界注定会在100天后毁灭”的这种强硬设定里却不是主动求变的人。）他在越前走后的自省，其实更多的是在于第二点，因为他相信以越前的透彻，应该可以想通“脑洞作家随便写写不要对号入座”这个道理。  
而越前在读过这个故事之后会怎么想呢？和不二这个脑洞作家接触了四天，他确实已经可以明白不对号入座的道理了，但也知道作家的文字必然带有他自身的观点——那种消极的观点。越前得到的信息是：不二似乎认为，人与人之间的信任是不可达到的；并且不二前一天晚上睡觉的时候锁门了——他不够信任自己。（“心里害怕着的，是这样一个脆弱的、毫无防备的自己，被猫妖全然收进眼底”这一层意思，他还没能意识到。）他相信不二作为作家、作为一个思想很丰富（脑回路很奇特）的人类所感知的人类世界。从情感角度上说，那种期待与现实的巨大反差对于和人类社会接触不多而心思本来就很单纯的他而言一时有些难以消化、难以承受。另外从理性的角度说，既然他的目标是找到“信任”，他觉得在不二这里能够成功的可能性大约很小了。  
我构想的是，这个矛盾点不能说是不二的错或者不二伤害了越前云云。之后第六天不二疯狂寻找越前也主要不是因为这件事在寻求谅解（而更像是非常纯粹的“想要见到他”，像在黑暗里抓到了一缕光的那种充满了渴望感觉）。卡在他心里的三个结，一个关于裕太，一个关于国中网球全国大赛，一个是现在写作的工作让他窝心，在这一天都变得释然，其中有越前创造的客观因素，更重要的是他受到越前的感染，开始主动地寻求解开心结的办法，改变自己的观念，而不再只是像以前一样把这些东西锁起来不去面对。他在寻找越前的同时，也在寻找着自己。  
而越前——对于不二告诉他的事，依旧是相信的。“公共球场是先来后到”“你们可真奇怪啊，他还当他是哥哥呢”这些，都是来自不二的影响啊。甚至他会记得从换乘中心到不二家要怎么坐公车。第五天，他虽然离开了，却也并没有就这么抛下和不二有关的事。  
后来想通了很多事的不二把初稿猫妖的故事改了。其实整个故事的经过没有改动太多（因此我在第七天开头基本上把之前写到过的关于猫妖故事的部分重新总结式得写了一遍，但是有改动），可他拔掉了之前暗戳戳藏在字里行间的隐秘的刺，那种欺骗的感觉变没有了。猫妖不再是一成不变、没有感情的狩猎者、审判者。他同青年一样，在相处的过程中试着去了解人类、了解社会、了解与人有关的复杂牵连与感情。“人心”不再是初稿中的升级必备道具，而成为了猫妖和这个暂时失去了对生活的热忱的青年共同的向往。  
在几乎一模一样的结尾之后，不二心里的结局是开放式的：他们会不会互相说开心里话？说不定青年会愿意/猫妖会请求，这颗心，能不能一人一半呢？倒不是说一定HE，残酷的矛盾比如谁更有资格获取“人心”的冲突也有可能出现（从写作的目的来说，回答会是对生活更为热爱的一方）。但这是可以留待读者自己发挥的问题。怎样都好，重点在于，情感基调与其中传达出的态度已经截然不同了，不二也不自认是谜底的唯一掌控者——是不是有点类似于他认为命运存在着某个像初稿猫妖一样无情的掌控者、审判者？他把故事的结局交还给读者，也就像是把所谓的“生活”交还给真正在过着生活的每个人一样。（这种变化感好难在文里体现出来啊，我觉得我自己如果不真的写这么一篇改这么一回怕是想象不出到底是什么气氛了，现在总是觉得牵强。怕不是写一篇文相当于写了三篇。）  
是越前给予的激励——是他在人类之中不断碰壁却也从未放弃的执着感染了不二。当然，不是说不二的观点会因此而彻底改变，但至少他发现了从前有意无意被自己忽视的光亮，更多的可能性。  
总之这是我构思这篇文和文中文时所想到的。无法很准确地通过文字传达出这种想法是我笔力欠缺，但无论如何还是想明确地解释出来。这个文一开始走的就不是CP向，但我希望能通过它来表现一些有关人与人之间更广义上的纽带与情感依存。不二越性格的互补之处正是能展现出这种魅力啊。我永远爱他们.jpg


End file.
